The Order of Ragnarok
by Prince Arjuna
Summary: Remilia Scarlet is able to manipulate fate, but what if she herself was bound to the fate itself? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. UPDATED CHAPTER 9: PROPHECY OF FATE
1. Chapter 1

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cycle of Fate

Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of Scarlet Devil Mansion, a vampire who is able to manipulate fate, the one who claims to be a descendant of Vlad Tepes Dracula (also known as Count Dracula), which is a lie, couldn't believe that she had done something terribly wrong and embarrassing as she found some kind of wet spot on her bed.

For someone like her, if someone knew that she wet her bed, it's like her life as a charismatic and talented mistress of Scarlet Devil Mansion had ended.

"W-Wha-?" the pint-sized blue-haired vampire exclaimed. Then, she hastily looked around to find a solution to hide such fact, protecting her reputation at the same time. "W-What should I do?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the corridor...

"Uu~" a red-haired busty Chinese girl, the gatekeeper of Scarlet Devil Mansion, who held a reputation for napping in the middle of her job for the most of the time, let out a whimper as she brought along a package The girl, Hong Meiling was asked by the chief maid, Sakuya Izayoi to deliver the package into Remilia's room. A short knife could be seen stabbing through her green beret on her head, which indicated the punishment she had gone through from Sakuya. "Why me?"

Earlier in the morning, the Scarlet Devil Mansion received the package, which lacked of the sender's address or identity, and it was sent for Remilia Scarlet. Actually, Meiling was sleeping at the time when the package arrived and the presence of the package was realized by some residents of the mansion when Sakuya checked on the sleeping Meiling.

Maybe we should skip the 'punishment' part.

After the punishment, Meiling was asked by Sakuya to send the package to their mistress since the head maid had to run an errand. While bringing the package along the corridor, the gatekeeper let out another heavy sigh.

"Sheesh... I know it's my fault for sleeping while working, but it's not like she should do that to me everyday..." she sighed. After some while, the Chinese girl arrived in front of Remilia's room. She put the package on the floor before she opened the door. The moment she opened the door, she saw her mistress, Remilia who was frantically rolling her bed. The vampire stopped on her track as the door was opened.

"..."

"..."

Because Remilia stopped rolling her bed, the bed unfurled, revealing the wet spot she wished to hide from the world. Meiling saw the spot.

"Kyaahh!" Remilia shrieked as the bed reopened and the spot was seen by the gatekeeper. She pushed the bed aside and looked at the red-haired Chinese girl with teary eyes.

"M-Mistress?" Meiling was unsure about what had happened, but by seeing the spot, she knew that her mistress had wetted her bed. "What happened?"

"Do you see it?" then, Remilia asked.

"Eh?" Meiling frowned by Remilia's question. "What do you mean, mistress?"

"I say, do you see it?" Remilia repeated with her crimson eyes fixated to the Chinese girl.

"Well..." Meiling scratched the back of her head. "Kinda..." she shrugged without knowing that the reply could bring fatality upon her.

"I see..." Remilia mused before she snapped her fingers, making the door behind Meiling closed automatically. Meiling was surprised by the closed door before she looked back at her mistress. Some kind of glowing red spear appeared in her hand.

"I won't allow this kind of thing to be known by anyone, and I'll do everything to ensure that nobody will know it..." the vampire released some kind of murderous aura from her own being. "So, for the sake of my reputation, forgive me, Hong Meiling..." she raised her hand, preparing to shoot the magical spear to the gatekeeper. "I, Remilia Scarlet, am happy for your service for Scarlet Devil Mansion..."

"Ehh?" Meiling exclaimed as she backed off. Her back touched the door and she found that the door couldn't be opened. "W-Wait, mistress! D-Don't do this!"

Zaappp!

"Kyaahhh!"

* * *

"Eh?" the magician, Patchouli Knowledge was startled by a distant scream when she was reading her magic book. Her assistant, the red-haired devil, Koakuma was also surprised by it. After some while, she looked back at the page she was reading.

"Well... where was I?"

* * *

"Phew... I'm beat!" the white-haired chief maid, Sakuya Izayoi let out a sigh as she walked along the corridor. "Hmm... I wonder what the package was about. I bet it's something that Mistress Remilia had purchased from that lousy newspaper Bunbunmaru..."

When she arrived in front of her mistress' room, she found something strange. She felt the same sensation as she was 'punishing' Meiling. Then, she looked on the floor and saw the package was untouched. Abruptly, she opened the door, only to see Remilia, who was holding two spears of Gungnir while Meiling was pinned on the wall with some magical spears on her. A pair of X marks could be seen replacing her eyes.

"Err... Mistress?" Sakuya was unsure what was happening, and then, she looked at Remilia's bed which was on the floor. The bed had wet spot on it. After digesting the information, finally the head maid understood the situation.

"Sakuyaa..." the usually-charismatic Remilia sobbed as she looked at Sakuya. "I-I..."

Sakuya smiled before she went towards her mistress and petted her head. "Mistress Remilia, it's okay. It's normal if something like that happens. Don't worry; we'll keep it secret, okay?"

"Sakuya..." Remilia stopped sobbing as she looked at Sakuya with her teary eyes. "Thank you..." she smiled.

"You're welcome..." Sakuya nodded before she hit her palm with her hand. "Oh, there's a package for you, Mistress Remilia..."

"A package for me?"

* * *

Somewhere inside the Forest of Magic...

"Finally... I've arrived..." an exhausted-looking man with purple hair and red eyes said as he looked at his surroundings. He panted heavily before he rested his body on a nearby tree. He wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead and he tried to put his body into rest. "I wish that thing was successfully sent..." he muttered.

Suddenly, his rest was abruptly disturbed as some disgusting-looking creatures emerged from the bushes. The purple-haired man groaned before he said. "What? Not again?" he looked at those creatures which were the wild low-levelled youkai.

_"Stupid human, how dare you coming into my territory?"_ one of those creatures spoke. _"But don't worry; you may be able to be my good dinner..."_

"Am I looked that delicious?" the man asked as he grunted. "Fine..." he opened his palm before he spoke. "Demon Sign: Thunder's Wrath!" an electrified orb appeared on his palm before he threw it towards those youkai. The orb exploded as it came into contact with one of those youkai.

_"I see..."_ one of those youkai mused. _"Danmaku..."_

"What's that?" the man asked before he jumped high. A long, shiny pole magically appeared in his hands before he swung it down and shouted. "Mjolnir!"

As he swung the pole down, some kind of electricity ray came down towards those youkai, hitting them. All of them perished in the process. As the man landed on the ground, he suddenly felt weak before he fell on his knees. He let his body lied on the grassy ground.

He panted heavily since he had overexerted himself. Slowly he closed his red eyes, not before muttering something.

"Remilia... I'm sorry..."

* * *

Remilia couldn't believe what she was reading. She read a note which came along with the package. After some while, she lowered the note and showed the puzzled-looking Sakuya a solemn expression.

"Sakuya..." Remilia said.

"What is it, mistress?" Sakuya asked.

"They've found me..." the mistress replied, closing her eyes.

"Who found you?" Sakuya asked again, seemingly confused.

"The Ragnarok..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hello, it's me, Albireo Imma. I am trying to make a new story. It is mainly about SDM's crew, but the other characters from Touhou will be included as well (especially Reimu and Marisa, since they're main characters). I have put some essence of Norse mythology into this story, as well as an original character. But don't worry, I won't make him into a Mary Sue/Gary Stu or anything you can name. I will reveal his name in the later chapter. I hope you may like this story, and last but not least, read and review.

Albireo Imma


	2. Chapter 2

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

* * *

Chapter 2: The Third Scarlet

A blonde witch girl clad in black and white dress and witch hat was humming to herself while holding a basket full with magic mushrooms she picked. Her enchanted broom was fastened on her back so she could use it for flight later.

"Ahh… what a nice day, ze…" she said happily. The girl, the ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame, the owner of Kirisame Magic Shop, part-time burglar and part-time youkai hunter, was on her way to her home after picking the mushrooms. They would be likely used as ingredients for her magic research. "And there are a lot of mushrooms I'd never seen before. Tee hee, I hope I can find fruitful findings from these, ze."

Her house was located in the Forest of Magic, a forest which was filled with ferocious and unfriendly youkai and beasts. But for Marisa, living in the middle of forest that rarely visited by humans gave her an opportunity to concentrate on her study on magic. Despite the fact that she would be likely attacked by random youkai for a damnaku duel, she's living there just fine.

"After this…" Marisa muttered. "I'll go visit Reimu and bother her a bit, hehe…" she grinned, imagining some tricks that would be likely pulled out by her. She was closing her eyes while imagining it without realizing that she was stepping on something, or rather someone.

"Eh?" but somehow, she realized it as she opened her eyes after she stepped on that someone. She looked down and saw an unconscious man. The man's hair was purple and his angular face was filled with scratches and bruises. "A lost man from the village, eh?"

Thus, she was thinking for a moment before she let out a sigh. "Take care of yourself and don't be eaten by youkai, alright?" she bowed before she walked away. Thus, the man was left alone.

Some minutes later…

"Shanghai!"

A blonde animated puppet dressed in red dress with a white apron and white shoulders was hovering in air, rotating around a girl clad in light blue dress who was holding a big tome and a basket filled with mushrooms in her left and right hands respectively. The girl, Alice Margatroid, a magician and a puppeteer was on her way to her home. She was looking at Shanghai, her animated doll.

"Maybe I'll have to do the laundry after this…" Alice said, looking at Shanghai.

"Shanghai!" the doll replied cheerfully. Alice smiled. Even though the doll was entirely controlled by her, talking with Shanghai gave her satisfaction; giving her an impression that she wasn't alone despite had isolated herself from society and living in the Forest of Magic.

While she was walking, she saw something in front of her. Then, she found out that it was an unconscious purple-haired man. She frowned before she went to the man and crouched next to the man to examine him.

"He's still alive…" she said after checking his breathing. Then, she closed her blue eyes, thinking about something.

_"I can't bring him with me…"_ she thought. _"It's so not like me…"_ she stood up and looked at Shanghai who was sitting next to the unconscious man. "Shanghai, let's go home. I'm sure someone will save him instead…" Alice turned to the direction of her home before she began to walk.

"Shanghai…"

Alice stopped and looked behind, only to see Shanghai was still kneeling next to the man, looking at Alice with puppy eyes. Alice was astonished by that before she realized something.

_"I knew it…"_ she thought. _"I can't deceive myself after all. Shanghai isn't a sentient being, but…"_ she went to the man's direction and made a gesture, making Shanghai flew back to her shoulder. _"…a reflection of my inner self. I really don't want to leave this man…"_ she took out a card before a horde of dolls similar to Shanghai appeared. Those dolls went to the man before they lifted the man together.

"Hmmph…" then, Alice turned. "Let's go home…" she took a quick glance to the man.

_"Consider yourself lucky, stranger…"_

* * *

"As usual, the tea is excellent…" Remilia commented after she sipped the tea her servant, Sakuya had prepared. "You are indeed my reliable servant after all…"

"Thank you for your compliment, mistress…" Sakuya said. Then, she looked at Remilia's hand which had the letter that came with the package in her hand. "Mistress, that's…"

"Be worried not, Sakuya…" Remilia said. "This is my problem and my problem alone. It won't even affect you people." she smiled.

"What is Ragnarok?" the head maid of Scarlet Devil Mansion asked.

"There's no need for you to know about it, Sakuya. The Ragnarok is something that you shouldn't think about…" Remilia spoke before she stood up from her chair. "Sakuya, I'm going to sleep. Would you mind checking for my little sister Flandre?" she asked.

Sakuya nodded. "I will. Until then, excuse me…" she took out several poker cards before she mysteriously vanished, leaving the poker cards behind. Remilia stared at the cards before she picked one of them.

"Still the same trick, Sakuya…" the blue-haired vampire muttered before the poker card burned by itself. "Well, it's not like I hate it…" then, she let out a sigh. "Sakuya, sooner or later, your power will be used in full force because of me…" then, she walked away.

* * *

"Huh?" the man woke up and found out that he was on a comfortable bed in a room filled with dolls displayed anywhere. He touched his face and he felt the cuts on his face had gone. His hands and torso were also bandaged. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"So you're up…" then, the door opened and a blonde girl in light blue dress entered the room. She was bringing a tray of mushroom soup. A blonde doll was sitting on her shoulder. "Don't move too much…" she put the tray near the bed.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Alice Margatroid, and this is Shanghai…" the girl, Alice introduce herself. "I've found you lying unconscious in the middle of the Forest of Magic…" then, she looked at the soup she brought. "Eat it. I assume you're hungry…"

The man stared at the soup. He reached the spoon before he began sipping the hot mushroom soup. Alice and Shanghai were just watching the poor man having his meal.

"So, you're really hungry…" Alice said. Then, she turned to go out from the room. "Consider yourself lucky. I almost left you to die there…" she paused for a few seconds before she continued. "This is my room. Do not touch anything here, or I'll let those dolls detonate themselves on your head…" she said threateningly. Then, she went to the door, placing her hand on the knob.

"Theodore…"

"Huh?" Alice looked at the man because he was saying something.

"That's my name…" the man said. "Theodore…"

"Theodore…" Alice repeated the name. "Nice name…" she commented.

"Thanks…" Theodore smiled.

"Hmm…" Alice opened the door before she said. "Well, see you pretty soon. Remember what I've said, Theodore. No touching allowed or I'll blow your brain…" then, she went out, leaving Theodore alone.

Theodore stared at the door before he muttered. "Alice… Margatroid. Such a nice name indeed…"

* * *

Remilia was standing in front of her window, looking at the full moon. Then, she let out a sigh. She turned to get a letter on the package she had received early in the morning. She read it again.

_Dear Remilia Scarlet. I hope you are alright for the time being. I want to warn you about those people, the Order of Ragnarok. Both of you and Flandre are no longer safe in Gensokyo after all. I can no longer put them on bay anymore. I have decided to go to Gensokyo to get you out along with your sister. I will save you both no matter what happen. After all, you two are the only people I have. See you soon._

_Theodore Scarlet_

"Theodore…" Remilia said. Then, she looked at the moon.

"You're a fool…"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hello, it's me, Albireo Imma. After some weeks of depression, finally this story gets its first review. Hurray! So, in this story, I have created an original character, Theodore Scarlet, Remilia's younger brother and Flandre's elder brother. I want to make an allusion of these Scarlet siblings with Norse mythology, with Remilia who represents Odin, who wields the Spear of Gungnir, Theodore who represents Thor, who wields the Hammer of Mjolnir and Flandre who represents Loki, who wields Sword of Laevatein. Three of these mythological figures play their major roles in Ragnarok in Norse mythology. Besides that, I'll create some enemies who will also represent the figure in Norse mythology. Okay, I think that's all. Last but not least, read and review.

Albireo Imma


	3. Chapter 3

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

* * *

Chapter 3: Fenrir

In the Bamboo Forest of Lost, a certain girl with purplish white hair clad in white shirt and red pants was on her way home while bringing a basket filled with bamboo shoots. The girl, Fujiwara no Mokou, the immortal girl had gathered the bamboo shoots so she could cook them later.

"Hmm… maybe I should invite Keine for a dinner…" she mused while gazing at the sky. The sky seemed clear. "A good day, eh?"

Suddenly, she felt a familiar sensation, the sensation that she truly disgusted with. She turned around and saw colorful round projectiles were charging towards her. She immediately knew it while she tossed her basket aside and evaded the attack.

"Fufufufufufu…" a laughing voice could be heard before a long-haired girl dressed in pink dress, holding a branch with colorful pearls on it appeared to be hovering in air. "I've found you, Mokou…" the girl, the lunatic princess, Kaguya Houraisan grinned as like she had found something to play with.

"Ka… gu… ya…" Mokou growled before a pair of fiery wings sprouted from her back. "How dare you appearing in front of my face and showing that cheap expression?" she shouted. "Fujiyama Volcano!" some fiery projectiles appeared around her and the fireball charged towards Kaguya.

The princess evaded those fireballs while flying down towards Mokou while preparing to attack her.

Thus, both of them were fighting and killing each other as usual. After several hours throwing nukes to each other, they finally stopped after both of them had been killed for at least several times. Both of them panted, seemingly tired after being resurrected about four or five times. Despite being immortals, they still could feel tired.

"You damn bitch…" Mokou snarled between her breathes. "Still resilient like a cockroach, heh?"

"Ara, ara…" Kaguya still replied Mokou's taunt casually despite being tired herself. "So, you've known? But, aren't you also the one? Cockroach, I mean…" then, she giggled.

"Hick!"

"Harlot…"

"Bitch!"

Then, they continued their battle. This time, both of them were having a cat-fight, pulling hair, scratching faces and such. While both of them were fighting like girls, a certain night sparrow youkai, Mystia Lorelei was flying towards their direction. She saw both girls were grappling with each other on the ground.

"Eh?" Mystia paled while seeing both of them and sweated. Slowly, she flew backwards before she flew away.

Being burned at least once had given her a lesson for not watching the battle between the immortals in close range.

"Gaahh! You're so annoying!" Mokou shouted while pulling Kaguya's hair.

"Hey, that's my hair!" Kaguya yelled, scratching Mokou's face.

While both of them were grappling with each other, Mokou realized something was off. She pushed Kaguya away, standing up and looking at a direction. She felt a rather strange yet powerful presence, which was far more disgusting than Kaguya's.

"Hey, hey! What's the matter, Mokou? Are you going to back off?" Kaguya asked, seemingly puzzled by Mokou's change in behavior.

"Shut up, you lunatic battle-freak!" Mokou bellowed, turned to Kaguya. Without her notice, a large spike was flying towards her like a missile. She turned her face behind and saw it, but it was too late to evade it.

Stab!

"Eh?" the spike penetrated through Mokou's torso. Due to the impact, Mokou was thrown towards Kaguya, and the spike went through Kaguya as well.

"Ergh!" Kaguya's eyes widened as blood spurted out from her mouth. "What the hell…"

The large spike had pinned both Mokou and Kaguya on the ground on their torso. Mokou winced because of the pain. While she struggled to let herself go, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oh, it hits the bull's-eye…" a girlish voice was heard. Mokou turned her attention to the newcomer and saw a girl with ashen-gray hair clad in black dress with a wolf-shaped insignia on her chest. "But why didn't both of you die?"

"Who are you, brat?" Mokou asked, fiery wings emerged from her back. She used her flame to burn the spike, also burning Kaguya in the process. She stood up, glaring at the strange girl.

"Gyaaahhh!" Kaguya shrieked in pain because she was caught in fire. "Eirin, help me!"

"Who am I?" the girl tilted her head. "Okay…" the girl smiled brightly. "My name is Fenrir…" then, some black wolves magically appeared around her. "And I love destroying things…" some of the wolves morphed into the giant spikes before they charged towards Mokou.

Mokou blocked the spike with her hands. She grunted while blocking it because she was moved behind because of the powerful force of the spike. She apparently dodged the other spikes. Before she could do any counterattack, Fenrir was already jumped high while a magical circle appeared under her feet.

"Beast Sign: Raining Wolves!" a considerable amount of black wolves appeared and flew towards Mokou. They bit Mokou's limbs to make her immobile while some others bit her neck, her torso, her thigh and some others.

"Ngh!" she grunted. She coughed out blood since her neck was severely injured because of the bite.

"Painful, isn't it?" Fenrir asked.

Somehow, Mokou looked at Fenrir before she spoke. "Yes, it hurts like hell… it hurts…" suddenly, she was engulfed by flame, burning all those wolves into ashes. Her wounds shrunk before vanished. Then, she shouted. "You damn brat! You're going down!"

The immortal girl's eyes glowed before her body was surrounded by a large flaming circle and her wings took into their elaborate shape which looked like feathery wings. A multiple dozens of blue fireballs appeared around her before she muttered. "Possessed by Phoenix…"

The heat radiated from Mokou was astoundingly hot, making some bamboos around her burned into ashes. Kaguya who was recently resurrected after being burned was caught on fire again. But for Fenrir, she seemed to be not affected by the heat as she casually smiled.

"I get it…" the gray-haired girl muttered. "You're an immortal…" then, a wide grin appeared on her face. "Then, I'll have no problem crushing you since you'll return to live afterward! Fenrir!" she shouted before a massive, black wolf emerged from the ground. The massive wolf let out a howl before it charged towards Mokou.

"The bigger the target…" Mokou prepared herself. "The easier I attack!" the blue fireballs were shot towards the giant wolf. Every of those fireballs caused the wolf to let out a sharp, painful cry but it shrugged it off like it was stung by bees. Then, the wolf opened its mouth before spitting out purple flame. Mokou also summoned a massive fireball to counter the flame from the wolf.

"Haha…" then, Fenrir floated to the sky. "Now…" she raised her hand before a large fireball appeared in her hand. "Let's end it with a bang…" she grinned.

"Knock it off, Fenrir…"

As Fenrir heard that voice, she turned around and saw a blonde girl. The girl dressed in green dress with colorful buttons. She also had an eye-patch which covered her right eye. A skull insignia was imprinted on the eye-patch.

"Eli…" Fenrir said before the fireball in her hand faded.

"That's enough, Fenrir. You're attacking a wrong person after all…" then, the girl, Eli descended from the sky and landed in front of Mokou. "Forgive Fenrir's rudeness. She's quite a trigger-happy person. I hope you will understand…" she looked at Mokou with her left green eye. "Mokou of Fujiwara Clan…"

The immortal girl was surprised as the girl said her name. "Who are you?"

"I am Eli, a youkai of shadow…" she said. "Sorry for the assault earlier. You are not our target…" she turned around to walk away as Fenrir landed next to her and walked alongside her. Fenrir murmured about Eli bothering her while having fun while Eli bonked Fenrir's head.

"Wait." Mokou said, making Eli stopped. "What's your intention? Are you going to hunt human?"

"So what?" Eli asked.

"If you do…" Mokou pointed her fist to Eli. "I'll kill you, right here and now…" she said threateningly.

Eli smiled before she continued to walk. "No." As for the cue, her shadow enlarged before it emerged from the ground and engulfed both her and Fenrir. After that, both of them vanished.

Mokou just stared at the place where both Eli and Fenrir previously were before she sighed. She looked at another direction and spoke. "I know you're there. Just show yourself…"

A youthful woman clad in red and blue dress which had some constellation marks imprinted on it came out from nowhere. "My… you're sharp as usual, Fujiwara no Mokou…"

"Whatever…" Mokou said. "I know you're coming for her, right?" she stuck her thumb out and pointed at a sleeping Kaguya, who had just revived and healed from the burn. "You've a very troublesome mistress, Miss Eirin Yagokoro…" the immortal girl said.

The alchemist, Eirin just chuckled before she went to the sleeping Kaguya. "I have to admit that, Mokou…" she kneeled next to Kaguya before she lifted her up. "But you're lucky since Princess is an immortal, and this is a personal feud between you and her. If she isn't, I won't even hesitate to strike you…"

Mokou snorted. "It's not like I even care…" she turned to pick her basket of bamboo shoots. "Same here. If you ever dare to interfere, I won't think twice about wiping you out along as well…" she glared at Eirin.

"My…" Eirin smiled. "Is that a threat?" she asked.

"A reminder is more appropriate…" Mokou replied. "Anyway, see ya later…" Mokou turned to the direction of her house, leaving both Kaguya and Eirin. In her way to her home, she was thinking about her battle with that Fenrir girl and about meeting that other girl, Eli.

_"Those people looks suspicious…"_ she thought. _"Especially that Eli girl. Youkai of shadow, huh? Maybe I'll have to ask Keine about that…"_

* * *

"Patchy, it's me…"

Patchouli Knowledge snapped her finger while reading a book, making the door of her underground library opened itself. Outside the library was the vampire mistress, Remilia Scarlet. Her expression looked solemn. She was bringing the package she received yesterday with her.

"Remi…" Patchouli looked at her friend's face. "Do you have something in your mind?" she closed her book.

Remilia sighed before she entered. "I come here to inform to you about something…" she said.

"Inform?" Patchouli frowned. "Why don't you ask Sakuya to do it instead?" she asked.

Remilia shook her head. "No. This is something I've to tell you myself…" she glanced at a certain red-haired assistant of the librarian who was bringing some books. "And I don't want anyone to hear about this…"

"I see…" Patchouli smiled before she stood up and looked at her assistant. "Koakuma, you may get your break now for the rest of the day…" she ordered.

Koakuma dropped her books and looked at her master with teary puppy eyes. "R-Really?'

"Yeah. Just go…" Patchouli made a waving gesture. "We're having a talk for a bit. You may join Meiling for an evening tea…"

"T-Thank you, Patchouli-sama!" Koakuma bowed to Patchouli thankfully before she trotted out from the library, leaving her master and Remilia inside it.

"So, what is it?" Patchouli asked.

"This…" Remilia put the letter she received yesterday in front of Patchouli. "And this…" she also put the package in front of Patchouli as well.

"What is this?" Patchouli asked.

"A warning…" Remilia replied. "They've found me and my sister. I'm no longer safe here, in Gensokyo. Sooner or later, they'll find me here…"

Patchouli read the letter before she frowned and looked at Remilia. "They managed?"

"Theodore can't put them on bay anymore…" Remilia said. "It's true that he can't hold them forever, but this is earlier than I've expected…"

"I see…" Patchouli mused. "So… how about the other thing?" she asked.

"Take a look on it…" Remilia said. Patchouli nodded as she opened the package, only to find a golden cross with bloody red outlines. Some runic characters were imprinted on the surface of the golden cross.

"A cross?" Patchouli looked at the cross before she touched it. "An enchanted cross?" she added.

"You may consider it as a souvenir from my little brother or something that may help me to avoid from being found by those people. Is that okay for you to decipher the meaning of the characters?" she asked.

Patchouli took out her reading glasses and read the writings. "It's written in Old Norse… sounds familiar?" she smiled.

"Can you find its meaning?" Remilia asked.

"If you give me enough time, I'll manage it." Patchouli nodded. "If I'm not wrong, I've some magic books that I had collected from Germany a couple of years earlier. If I can work hard for it, I'll decipher it all for two days."

"Good, I'm counting on you, Patchy…" Remilia let out a relieved sigh. "Well, good luck…" she turned to get out from the library.

"Remi… do you still miss Theo?" Patchouli asked.

Remilia halted before she looked at her feet. She took a deep breath before she replied. "He lost his wings and fangs for my and Flandre's sake. There's no way I can allow him to die alone outside there…"

"Good point…" Patchouli commented. "See you later…"

Remilia nodded before she went out from the library. Patchouli sighed before she looked at the cross and lifted it with her hand. She examined its weight before she looked at a word that she could understand on the cross.

"Ragnarok…"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hello, it's me, Albireo Imma. Thank for those who reviewed the last chapter. Actually, I'm thinking of giving this Theodore a French name, but when I studied the meaning of this name, which means 'The Gift of God' in Greek, the French equivalent for Theodore is Cognates, sounds a little bit off. So, I stick with Theodore, which seems to be appropriate with what will I do to Theodore later. And then, as usual, read and review.

Albireo Imma


	4. Chapter 4

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

* * *

Chapter 4: Theodore Scarlet

Hakugyokurou, the ghostly shrine overlooking the realm of afterlife, seemed to be quite in festive mood with some ghosts flying around. The gardener of Hakugyokurou, Youmu Konpaku was doing her daily chores while looking at some ghosts doing fancy dances in air.

"My… they're quite cheerful nowadays…"

A blonde woman clad in pink and purple dress was sitting on the porch of the shrine while drinking a cup of tea. The woman, the master of boundary, the one who predated Gensokyo itself, Yukari Yakumo was taking a visit to the realm of afterlife to meet her friend, the ghost princess Yuyuko Saigyouji.

"Is that so?" a ghostly pink-haired woman clad in light blue dress appeared from nowhere before floated towards Yukari's side. The woman, Yuyuko took out her fan before setting herself beside Yukari. "Well, it can't be helped. Since the day I took Michael Jackson's soul into Hakugyokurou, those ghosts seemed to be really happy and came to dance for the whole day and night…"

Yukari looked at a group of ghosts that doing some backwards movement while wearing fedora hats. Some others were doing some awkward left-to-right movements, disturbingly similar to Thriller's dance. She couldn't help but to smile by looking at the overjoyed ghosts.

"At least, those souls have some sort of entertainment after their deaths…" Yukari said. "It's never being so cheerful in here, Hakugyokurou I mean…"

The ghost princess giggled as she covered her mouth with her fan. "You're right, Yukari-chan…" then, she took a deep breath before she looked at Yukari. "But I doubt that's your reason to be here…"

Yukari sighed before she took another sip on her cup of tea. "That's right, Yuyuko…" she said solemnly. "It seems something was passing through the border without my consent. I had asked my Shikigami, Ran and her Shikigami, Chen to check it out, but they found nothing suspicious…"

"I see…" Yuyuko mused. "So the youkai of boundary isn't that omniscient after all…" the pink-haired ghost princess grinned. "Does it hurt your pride, my friend Yukari?"

Yukari sighed again. "It's true that I am the oldest youkai in Gensokyo, the one that control any boundary that exists, literally and figuratively… but sometimes, I make mistakes…" she closed her golden eyes. "Doing mistakes is something that can normally happen, and even gods do mistakes…" she reopened her eyes. "Put in simple words, omniscience doesn't exist…"

"Good reasoning, Yukari-chan…" Yuyuko nodded before she took a sip on her tea. "But by judging at the situation, incident is imminent it seems…"

"That's for sure…" Yukari said. "Then, I've to bother Reimu about this matter…"

"Reimu Hakurei?" Yuyuko spoke, saying the Hakurei priestess' name. "Your ultimate chess piece? Your trump card?"

Yukari chuckled. "You can put it that way. But… I have a feeling that I'll have to use more than that…"

"Yuyuko-sama, there's a package sent to you…"

A white-haired half-ghost gardener of Hakugyokurou, Konpaku Youmu came in front of Yuyuko while holding her straw broom. Her dual swords, Roukanken and Hakurouken were fastened at the back of her waist. She was holding a package wrapped in black paper in her other hand. Some ghosts were bobbing behind her, doing some moonwalk dance while floating in air.

"Oh my… a package for me, how lovely…" Yuyuko commented before she floated towards Youmu. The girl handed the package to her mistress. At first, Yuyuko seemed cheerful, but as she lifted the package, her expression turned solemn.

"Yuyuko-sama, what's wrong?" Youmu asked.

"This is…" Yuyuko looked at the package before she looked at Yukari. "Yukari, it seems they have made their first move…"

Yukari frowned before she smiled. "Twisty…" she stood up and went to Yuyuko's side. "To be able to run freely under my nose is daring enough…" she placed her palm on the package. "But to make such action such as sending this kind of thing is… a whole new thing…" as for that, the package suddenly scattered into dozens of black butterflies, much to Youmu's surprise. "I'll take this thing with me…" the butterflies then entered an appearing portal.

"Yuyuko…" Yukari turned around. "I'll take my leave here…" a gap filled with grotesque-looking eyes was opened before she stepped into it. She took her parasol and opened it. "Take care…"

"Bye-bye!" Yuyuko waved her hand. Yukari smiled before her body had fully entered the gap. Then, the gap disappeared.

"What's that?" Youmu asked about the thing earlier.

"You don't want to know about it, Youmu-chan…" Yuyuko said solemnly. Then, she turned into her cheerful self. "Well, where's Michael-kun?"

Youmu pointed at a group of dancing ghosts (which took shape as white, translucent slug-shaped things that floated in air). She was pointing at the ghost that was wearing fedora hat and black glasses. It was also wearing a golden necklace which had 'MJ' on it.

"Do some more dancing!" Yuyuko exclaimed happily. The group of ghosts continued to do moonwalk in air. Youmu just sighed. She had no choice other than to tag along as well.

* * *

Theodore examined his body after sleeping for almost two days. His wounds were already healed thanks to Alice's special concoction, which consisted of a mixture of various magic mushrooms. Although it tasted so bad, it's efficient and his wounds vanished after several hours of consumption.

The purple-haired man looked around the room. It was filled with many dolls in many types of clothing. Those dolls seemed to look real, and one might think that they were miniature-sized humans. Theodore stood up and went towards the display. He decided to touch the doll, but then he remembered Alice's threat.

_Don't touch anything here, or I'll let those dolls detonate themselves on your head…_

Theodore gulped. Even as a long-lived being like him, being blown on the head sure was an unpleasant experience. He decided to not touch that thing.

Then, he thought that he didn't want to sit in the room and do nothing. He decided to take a look outside. So, he opened the door after putting his jacket which was on the bed. He went outside the room into the living room.

There, he was astonished. He saw many dolls, but this time, the dolls were moving and doing chores like cleaning the floor and window, sweeping and many things. Alice was found sitting on a chair in front of a window while sewing one of her dolls' clothes. She was humming to herself with a melody that Theodore vividly recognized.

_"That melody…"_ he thought. He felt like he was seeing someone else, someone who was familiar to him. He rubbed his eyes. _"It sounds familiar…"_

Without his notice, his feet were moving themselves towards Alice. He felt a sudden urge to touch her. He was moving from behind so Alice didn't know his presence. When he was near to her, he raised his hand to touch her.

Zap!

Theodore's eyes widened. In a flash, swords, lances and spears were put on every of his vital points. He could feel the sharp cold metals were touching his skin. Those who put those weapons on him were Alice's dolls. With a slight push, those weapons might penetrate through his flesh.

"Oh, it's you…" Alice spoke, making a gesture so her dolls lifted their weapons. "I'm just being cautious, that's all…" she stood up. Theodore gulped. "You look perfectly fine today…"

Then, two of her dolls were bringing a chair and put it in front of Theodore. "Sit down and let's have a tea…"

"Uhh… okay…" Theodore nodded nervously before he sat on the chair. He had taken a note that Alice wasn't someone he should mess with. Shanghai was bringing a teacup while Alice another doll, Hourai was bringing a teapot. Shanghai handed Theodore the teacup and Hourai poured the tea into the cup.

"So, Theodore…" Alice started. "You're not a lost villager, right? Your dressing is quite different compared those who come from the village…"

Theodore nodded as he sipped the tea.

"And most importantly…" Alice looked at Theodore. "You're not human…"

Theodore gulped.

"Don't worry. It's not like I even care what are you, but I'm just rather curious about the reason why you're here, in the Forest of Magic I mean…" she took a sip of her tea. "This place is filled with ferocious and flesh-eating youkai, and people won't even bother to enter such place. So, I wish I can learn about it…"

Theodore stared on the surface of the water in the teacup before he spoke. "I'm searching for someone…"

Alice put her head on her hand which was put on the armrest. "Is that so? You're searching for someone in the middle of this forest?"

Theodore nodded.

"So, tell me…" Alice said. "What, or who are you searching for?"

"I won't tell anyone about it…" Theodore said. "I have to search her for myself…"

_"Her?"_ Alice frowned.

"So I've decided, Miss Alice. The day after tomorrow, I'll leave this place so I can find her…" Theodore stood up. "Thanks for treating me though…"

"I don't mind…" Alice replied.

"Before that… I want to ask you something…" Theodore said. "It's about the song you've hummed earlier. How do you know it?"

"Is that even matter?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Nothing. Just asking…" Theodore said.

Alice sighed before she said. "I learned it from someone I considered as my mother…"

"Mother?" Theodore frowned.

"Go to sleep…" Alice said. "You'll need enough rest so you can find the person you're searching for. Like I said before, if you dare to touch anything inside my room, I'll ask Shanghai to take out your eyes with her lance…"

Theodore gulped. Despite talking in such nonchalant fashion, the girl made him shuddered. He had to try to not do anything stupid so his life could be spared. "I-I understand…" he bowed before he entered the room.

Alice sighed as Theodore entered the room. She set herself on her chair while Shanghai and Hourai were hovering above her head. "His eyes look familiar…" she muttered before she closed her eyes, sleeping._

* * *

"Remi, Flan, go on… I'll hold them here…"_

_ "No! Theo, you're going with us!"_

_ "I can't… I have no strength left. I lost my wings, my fangs, my power… I don't want to lose you too…"_

_ "Theo, don't say such nonsense! We'll always be together, right?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Onee-sama… onii-chan…"_

_ "Flan! Don't move! Your wounds are not fully healed yet!"_

_ "Onee-sama, go on… I'll hold them. Go and bring Flan away from here. Go away as far as you can go…"_

_ "Theo…"_

_ "Go… no matter what happen… both of you shall live…"_

_ "Onee-sama… I feel cold…"_

_ "Flan! You'll be alright! Believe me!"_

_ "Go, my sister, Remilia Scarlet. May the fate be with us…"_

_ "Theo…"_

_ "They're coming! Now, go away!"_

_ "Theo!"_

"Theo!" Remilia woke up. She panted heavily because she had such a nightmare. She found herself sweating profusely. She felt a sudden urge to call her servant, Sakuya to comfort her, but decided against it because she didn't want her to know about her nightmare.

She looked at the window. It's already afternoon. It's normal for a vampire like her to sleep in the daylight since she's a nocturnal creature.

"I am Remilia Scarlet, the vampire mistress of Scarlet Devil Mansion, the one who dwells in the middle of the night, the one who is able to control the fate…" she muttered.

"But what if… I am a toy of the fate itself?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hello, it's me, Albireo Imma. Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm getting pumped up because of the reviews, so I update this story quickly as possible. For readers who don't want to see any of the Touhou characters to be paired with Theodore, please be relieved since I won't pair him with anyone, just some normal relationship like friendship. I'm making Alice to be closer to Theodore since both of them would have many similarities. Just friendship, get it. And I did mention about Alice with someone who she considered as her mother. Read Alice's background and you'll see it? Well, I'm quite happy and I hope you may continue to read and review.

Albireo Imma


	5. Chapter 5

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

* * *

Chapter 5: Negotiation

"I'm home…"

Alice opened the door from the outside and entered her house, followed by her doll, Shanghai. She was holding a bucketful of colorful mushrooms, which she considered to be cooked for breakfast today. She went to her kitchen and brought the mushrooms there. Then, she went to her room to see Theodore.

"Hey, Theodore…" the blond young magician said. "I know you're going today, but at least help me to cook today's breakfast…" she knocked the door, but she received no reply. She frowned before she slowly opened the door to find no one inside.

Alice found a note which was left on the bed. She went to the bed and picked the note to read it.

_Dear Alice,_

_Thanks for the hospitality you have given to me, and yet I found nothing to repay such kindness. I have to go now so I can find the person I am searching for. As a token of appreciation, there is a present for you under the pillow._

_PS: Your mushroom soup is extravagantly delicious._

_Your sincerely,_

_Theodore S._

Alice frowned as she read the note. Then, she looked at the pillow and looked under it only to find a red crystal. She picked it and looked at it.

"You're leaving, eh?" she sighed. Then, she looked at the bed where Theodore had put himself on for several days before she grunted.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"How can I be so stupid?"

Patchouli Knowledge, the One-Week Wizard, the one who held such prodigious power of a magician, the one who had single-handedly written almost all of the magic books within the underground library, couldn't believe she was deceived by the look of the cross. At first, she was expecting something like a secret spell or some kind of forbidden magic. She was also expecting something like a magical seal or magical inscription.

"There's nothing magical about its content. This is just a…" Patchouli lifted the cross and stared at the inscription. "…poem."

"Patchouli-sama, are you alright?" Patchouli's faithful servant, Koakuma asked her master with concern. "You look depressed…"

"Koa…" Patchouli looked at the red-haired devil before she sighed. "Please take care of this mess. I'm going to take a break…" she said with a dull tone. "I'm going for a bath…" then, she floated away, going to the bathroom and leaving Koakuma doing her job.

Some minutes later…

Patchouli let her long purple hair being soaked by the water. She had submerged almost all of the lower part of her body into the warm water bath. She placed a small towel on top of her head. She couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief by having her body being submerged into the water.

"A bath is good for once in a while…" the magician muttered as she stretched her hands. Then, she reached the golden cross she had brought along into the bathroom and let it being wet by the warm water.

"I never thought that my knowledge of many years is fooled by your mere appearance…" Patchouli said before she submerged the cross into the water. "Maybe I'm not that good enough…" she sighed again.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden gust of magical energy within the water bath. She was startled by the magical presence, making her stood up. The cross had sunken into the bottom of the tub. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw something came out from the inscription of the cross. It took form of red blood-like trails which then formed into written words on the surface of the water.

"T-This is…" she said in disbelief. The sentences on the surface of water were written in Old Norse, but due to her dexterity, she could interpret the meaning behind those sentences. "B-But… it can't be-…"

Then, it hit her.

"Wait…" she stared at the words. "The package, Remi, Theo… the cross, Old Norse, the poem…" then the words disappeared. "The Order of Ragnarok… no way, it can't be even true…" she shook her head. "Even if it's true, I won't believe it, unless…"

She picked the cross and grabbed her towel. She wrapped her body with the towel before she said to herself. "I've to report this to Remi!"

Meanwhile, in the throne chamber…

"Sakuya, you may leave me alone for today…" Remilia said while sitting on her throne chair with Sakuya standing at her side. "I have a feeling something bad will happen…"

"Mistress." Sakuya frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, seemingly confused.

"Don't ask why…" Remilia answered. "Go and check for my sister, Flandre…" she stared at the door. "I have a feeling to have some time alone…"

"Mistress…" Sakuya closed her eyes. "I see. Well, if you insist…" then, she vanished. The ability to manipulate time and space seemed to bring her a fascination to have a theatrical exit. As Sakuya left, Remilia was alone in the throne room. She was sitting casually on her throne before she looked in front of her.

"Well, you're faster than I thought…" Remilia said. Then, something came out from the shadow which resembled a black, blobby thing. The thing then shifted into something organic which was a girl with blonde hair. Her single green eye was glowing in darkness. "Eli, the youkai of shadow, the apostle of Ragnarok…" the vampire stood up. "You certainly have a gut to somehow see me, alone I mean…"

"I am honored to see you, Lady Remilia…" Eli spoke. "You never changed at all…" the eye-patched girl bowed humbly. "I come here for a peaceful negotiation; I brought no harm for you and the entire residents of the mansion at all…"

"And how can I believe in your words?" Remilia asked. Then, her hand released a red glow before a glowing red lance appeared in her hand. "I shall strike you if you do something funny…"

Eli grinned before she muttered something in foreign language. Suddenly, some kind of black runic marks appeared on the floor where she was standing on. The same thing happened to Remilia as well.

"Then, both of us won't be harmed either way since I've activated my magic." Eli remarked. "If I put harm upon you, the marks will make its work to punish me, and the same thing goes the same for you, Lady Remilia…" she said smugly like she had won.

Remilia snarled. "You…" she groaned before her Spear of Gungnir vanished. She sat on her throne before she said. "You win. Now, tell me your intention…"

Eli chuckled before she started. "The preparation had been completed and the process of our grand plan can be started. But, it can't be done without your assistance. We had spent several decades trying to free ourselves from that annoying seal your silly brother had applied to us though. If he didn't, we might have done it earlier…"

"Silly brother?" Remilia growled. "Watch your mouth, you wretched creature! He gave up his power for to ensure Flandre's and my safety!"

"Oh, a devil like you still loves her little brother? How sweet of you…" Eli said, tilting her head. "Don't forget that you're also one of those wretched creatures you loathe. In every full moon, a vampire's appetite goes skyrocket, and like me…" she smirked evilly. "You enjoy human's flesh too, right? How can a ruthless creature like you still have compassion to love someone?"

If it wasn't because of the marks on the floor, Remilia might have used her vampirical speed to dash towards Eli and pierced through her neck with her bloody spear. "Stop fooling around. Just tell me your goddamn intention!"

"Oh, yeah, that…" Eli nodded. "We, the Order of Ragnarok need your presence to activate the magic we had worked ever since. I ensure you that the result will be remarkably wonderful. By that, both of you and Lady Flandre won't suffer anymore…" she said.

"I have nothing to do with the Order anymore…" Remilia said.

"Oh? Then, 'Father' will be sad…" Eli moaned. Remilia grunted when Eli said the word 'Father'.

"No, I won't join your cause…" Remilia said. "Now, please kindly leave my mansion."

"Lady Remilia, you absolutely know the consequence of your refusal, right?" Eli asked.

"If you dare to hurt any of my friends, I won't hesitate to hurt you back…" Remilia threatened. "You're planning to get me by force, right?"

"You know better, Lady Remilia… you know better…" Eli said before black substance emerged from the floor she was standing on. "Until then, farewell…" her body was wrapped with the black substance before she vanished into the shadow. Remilia sighed before she closed her eyes.

"Then, the war is imminent…" the vampire muttered.

* * *

"So, where should I go to reach her place?" Theodore mused to himself as he wandered in the forest. He gazed to the sky and looked at the sun. The heat radiated from the sun was uncomfortable for a vampire like him, but thanks to his magic pendant, he had developed some kind of resistance towards the sunlight which would be fatal for any night creature like him.

"Man, Gensokyo sure is large…" he commented. "…then again, it's just a separated world which was sealed from the outside. Anyone who did it is certainly a genius…" he muttered.

After walking for almost three hours, Theodore decided to take a break. He set himself near a tree and took out a pack which contained the mushroom soup from Alice. He started indulging the soup without noticing a pair of red eyes was looking at him.

_"A human…"_

A smirk formed within the darkness.

_"I will eat you."_

Suddenly, Theodore felt a presence from a certain direction, making him stopped slurping the soup. He stood up and clenched his fists. Electricity could be seen on his clenched fists. "Who's there?" a lightning lance appeared in his right hand. "If you don't show up, I'll nuke your place with my lightning!"

"Is that so~?"

Much to his surprise, a blonde girl clad in black and white dress appeared from the bushes. A red ribbon could be seen on her hair and Theodore could feel the ribbon was holding back something sinister from the girl. The girl stretched her arms while smiling cheerfully towards the man.

"I'm Rumia, and I'm going to eat you!" the girl, Rumia announced. Somehow, the surrounding darkened before she released a barrage of colorful bullets towards Theodore. With his inhuman speed, Theodore dodged every bullet and tried to find any gap so he could do a counterattack.

_"Damn… she's dangerous!"_ Theodore thought to himself. _"But somehow, the bullets seem weak. She's just a typical weak youkai, but it won't be pleasant either to be hit by a couple of colorful bullets."_

Theodore raised his lightning lance before it shifted into something which was hammer-shaped. Then he shouted. "Serpent's Stunner!"

He swung his lightning hammer onto the ground, shaking it. Rumia was stunned by the shaking ground. While the blonde youkai girl was stunned, Theodore took his chance to finish his move by releasing a couple of electrified bullets towards Rumia.

While recovering from being stunned, Rumia saw the incoming bullets towards her. She moved her arms and used them to protect her face and screamed in fear. "Kyaaahh!"

Rumia's cry stunned Theodore, making him made a gesture to call his bullets back into his hands. Those homing bullets stopped in midair before they went back towards Theodore. He opened his palms before those bullets were absorbed into them. Rumia fell onto the ground, sobbing in fear.

Seeing the crying girl in front of him seemed to remind him about someone he totally cared. An image of a crying girl with a pair of bat wings seemed to intercept with Rumia's. After thinking about several seconds, Theodore crouched before he put his hand on Rumia's head.

"There, there… don't cry. I won't hurt you anymore…" Theodore said reassuringly.

"U~uh?" Rumia stared at Theodore's face while wiping her tears.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you anymore…" Theodore smiled. "Tears don't suit your angelic expression, fair lady…"

"I-Is that so?" Rumia asked chokingly.

"Yes…" Theodore nodded.

Meanwhile in other part of the forest…

"Rumia-chan! Rumia-chan!" the night sparrow youkai, Mystia Lorelei called her friend's name while flying between some trees. Then, a green-haired girl came.

"Have you found her?" the boyish-looking girl, Wriggle Nightbug, the youkai of firefly asked. Mystia shook her head.

"No… I'm afraid she might get lost." Mystia whimpered. "A-And she might get bullied by meaner youkai, or being exterminated by the shrine maidens!"

"D-Don't say that!" Wriggle protested.

Then, a green-haired fairy girl came into view. The fairy, Daiyousei came to Mystia and Wriggle. "Rumia-chan isn't here…" she sighed.

Then, Mystia, Wriggle and Daiyousei sighed in unison before Wriggle said. "This is troublesome sometimes. It's all Cirno-chan's fault. She's the one who said to pull a prank on Rumia-chan to leave her while chasing butterfly…"

"Speaking about Cirno-chan…" then, Mystia mused. "Where's she?"

Daiyousei sighed. "She's there…" she pointed at a direction. "Playing with some frogs and freezing them."

Wriggle chuckled. "Well… that's so like her after all. But, we should continue to search for Rumia-chan…"

After coaxing Cirno from freezing her fifth frog, the team which was infamously known as 'Team Nine' continued their searching. They were searching for Rumia, who was left by the team because of Cirno wanting to pull a prank on her.

While they were searching, they heard some voices. Mystia stopped and searched the source of the voices since she recognized one of those voices as Rumia's. "Hey, it's Rumia's voice! B-But wait! She's talking with someone!"

"So, let's check it out!" Wriggle suggested. They went to the direction of the voices and took a peek. Then, they saw Rumia, talking with a purple-haired man while sitting on his lap.

"So I eat the mochi, leaving none for the poor rabbits…" the man said, talking to Rumia who was sitting on his lap, occasionally patting her head.

"Is that so~?" Rumia asked cheerfully.

"Eh?" Daiyousei was stupefied by the scenery along with other two sensible ones. Cirno, on the other hand, well... you know...

Thus, Rumia found a new friend with the name Theodore Scarlet.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hello, it's me, Albireo Imma. After so many days of hardship due to the staggering amount of assignments from my college, finally I got enough time to update this story. In this story, Theodore seems to befriend Rumia, and soon will be a good friend for all the members of Team Nine. Sorry if I didn't get Cirno into her usual characterization because she didn't seem important in this chapter. But I assure you that I'll make her important in the later chapter. And for your information, the OC Eli I made is based on the Norse mythology, same like Remilia who is an allusion of Odin. Eli is made based on Hel, the Goddess of Death in Norse mythology. That's why she has her darkness theme. Please expect me to introduce more OCs in the future. And then, I have a feeling that Theodore has stepped into Gary Stu territory, something that I am afraid of. But oh well, he isn't the main focus of the story. Remilia is. Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed this story and the last but not least, read and review.

Albireo Imma


	6. Chapter 6

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

* * *

Chapter 6: Strike

"Ah, so you want to go to that huge mansion?" Daiyousei asked Theodore who was still occasionally patting Rumia's head while she was sitting on his lap. The blonde girl seemed to enjoy the pat on her head.

"Yeah." Theodore nodded. "I need to reach that place before sunset. So you girls know that place?" He asked while showing them a slight smile.

"Um… we know that place, but the gatekeeper isn't too friendly with strangers…" Mystia said. "She'll end up attacking you…"

"Don't worry. I just want to see the owner of the mansion…" Theodore said reassuringly. "I've some business with her…"

"Is that so~?" Rumia asked cheerfully while glancing at Theodore's face.

"Well… in order to reach that place, we need to fly across a lake…" Wriggle said. "And… the lake's cold…" she added.

"Fly?" Theodore frowned. Then he sighed. "Actually, I can't fly anymore. I've lost my wings…" he tried to not sound melancholic, but he couldn't help it.

"Mister…" Rumia looked at Theodore's face with such childish look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Daiyousei said, feeling sorry towards the man.

"Hah! What if we help you crossing the lake?" Cirno suggested. "We'll lift you while flying! I'm sure it works!"

"Umm… Cirno-chan, I'm not sure if we can lift him while flying…" Mystia said.

"Of course we can! Coz I'm the strongest!" the blue-haired fairy girl exclaimed. The other three, namely Daiyousei, Mystia and Wriggle sweat-dropped while Rumia gave a puzzled look.

"Oh, thank you, Cirno-chan…" Theodore said, smiling and putting his hand on top of the fairy's head. "You're certainly the strongest." He stood up before he said. "Let's go, we have no time to waste!"

"Yeah! Go for Theodore-san!" Cirno exclaimed, throwing a punch in air, while followed by the reluctant others. For that day, Theodore had subsequently become the new member of Team Nine.

* * *

_"Flandre… Flandre…"_

_ "Onee-sama! D-Don't leave me alone! I-I'm scared!"_

_ "Flan, don't worry… you'll be safe. I promise…"_

_ "That voice?"_

_ "Tears don't suit you, Flan. I love your smile more…"_

_ "You?"_

_ "If it does end, I promise to you, you won't be alone in darkness again…"_

_ "You… y-you're still alive…"_

_ "Flan… I love you…"_

"Onii-chan!" Flandre bolted from her sleep, only to find herself being soaked by her own sweat. She observed her surrounding, still the same cozy little room she used to live. The room itself was enchanted with magic so anytime she went ballistic, the room's condition would return into its original self.

"J-Just a dream…" Flandre muttered.

"Young mistress," then, the door was opened and a silver-haired maid entered the room. "Are you having a nightmare?" she asked while showing the blonde vampire a smile.

"S-Sakuya…" Flandre whimpered. "Where's onee-sama?" she asked with her usual childish manner, a slightly tearful one.

Sakuya closed her eyes. "Young mistress, your sister still has some business to do. She won't be able to see you for this while…"

"Is that so?" Flandre asked.

"Well?" Sakuya sat beside the vampire girl. "Do you need something from me, young mistress?"

"Umm…" Flandre was thinking for a moment before she said. "S-Sakuya… can you please… stay with me for a while?" she asked.

Sakuya was mildly surprised by the demand, but she smiled nonetheless. She placed her hand on Flandre's head and smiled reassuringly. "I see. I'll stay around here for a while, I guess…"

Went unnoticed by Sakuya was a fact that she shouldn't be there.

* * *

It was already evening and Hong Meiling, the gatekeeper of Scarlet Devil Mansion was standing vigilantly in front of the entrance. Normally, she would be sleeping while in her job, but she felt like staying around for a while because something seemed to happen next.

"The sun seems weird…" the Chinese girl commented. "I wonder if something comes out…"

"Hi there…"

"Eekk!" Meiling was startled by the voice. She turned around and saw a short girl clad in long Chinese coat with the image of snakes on it. Her eyes seemed dull and filled with mysterious feeling. The girl's hair was blue and long, almost reached her waist.

"Nice building you have back there…" the girl commented.

"W-Well… thanks…" Meiling replied. "Umm… little girl like you shouldn't wander around here. I wonder if you lost or something…" she stepped forward, wanting to go near to the girl, only to be stopped by something cold touching her skin. "Eh?"

"Ah, it's wise to not move for a while…" the girl remarked before she said loudly. "Fenrir! Eli! Now's your chance!" as for that, two girls, one with ashen-gray hair and the other one with blonde hair jumped out from nowhere and went through the entrance of the mansion. Meiling found herself having some snakes entangled on her body.

"H-Hey! No one allowed going through me!" Meiling shouted and tried freeing herself but the snakes' hissing sounds made her extremely careful to not do some silly mistakes. She turned towards the remaining girl. "Who are you?"

"Me? Well…" the girl chuckled. "My name's Hebiko. Since I've nothing to do, why don't you play with me for a while?" she grinned.

"Huh?" Meiling frowned before she focused her eyes onto the girl. "Don't underestimate me, JAOOOOO!" she exclaimed. With her sheer strength, she managed to rip those snakes apart, freeing herself from being entangled by them. "My name's Hong Meiling! I accept your challenge!"

"Please treat me well, then…" Hebiko said as three dangerous-looking pythons emerged from her sleeves. "Don't disappoint me, okay?"

* * *

"Intruder!" one of the maid fairies shouted before an unnatural-looking shadow-like wolf pouched towards her. "Kyaahhh!" she yelped before she reduced into ashes, the way a fairy usually faced if she encountered a fatal blow.

"Fairies, easy to break…" Fenrir sighed. "There's no fun playing with fragile toys…" she summoned some shadow wolves to attack the approaching fairies.

"Stop complaining and go forward. We're going to take Lady Remilia and Lady Flandre by force…" Eli said, dodging some bullets fired by the fairies before she produced a black lance which was created from her shadow and used them to distract the fairies.

"Uwaaahh!" one fairy cried. "Where's Sakuya-sama when we need her?" she cried before she was shot down by a stray bullet.

While both Eli and Fenrir were shooting the fairies down, suddenly a couple of fireballs were shot towards them. Both of them evaded the fireballs and saw someone hovering in air.

"The Ragnarok, I assume?"

It was Patchouli, holding her grimoire in her hand before the magic book floated in air in front of her. Her demonic assistant, Koakuma was beside her, looking at the two intruders.

"Lady Knowledge?" Eli frowned. "I never thought you're here. One of the greatest magicians in history, the one who created the anti-animus theory, it is such an honor to see you here…"

"And I'm looking forward to break you apart!" Fenrir announced.

"I take that as yes…" Patchouli said before she threw several fireballs towards Eli and Fenrir. Both of them dodged the attacks before Fenrir summoned a giant wolf. The summoned creature dashed towards the magician, but she didn't seem fazed by the assault as she muttered something in foreign language.

When the large wolf went nearer, suddenly another wolf, white in color appeared in front of Patchouli and attacked it. The white wolf was bigger and looked stronger. It took a little time to shred the smaller one into pieces. Then Patchouli fired a massive fireball towards Fenrir. The wolf's summoner yelped, covering her face to protect herself, but Eli stepped forward and created a black hole that sucked the fireball.

"Fenrir…" Eli sighed. "When it comes to this, you're rather pathetic…"

"Uh… sorry…" Fenrir apologized.

"A youkai of shadow who knows a contemporary magic? That's new…" Patchouli commented. "I wonder if being a part of the Order gives you a privilege to learn the same things only the magicians usually know…"

"You can say that, Lady Knowledge…" Eli said.

"I see…" Patchouli mused. "Well… I won't be holding back then." Patchouli took out a card before it glowed. "Be prepared!" then a magic circlet which resembled a sun appeared below her feet before countless amounts of fireballs appeared around her. "Sun Sign: Royal Flare!" the fireballs moved around before they were shot towards both Eli and Fenrir.

"Fenrir! Go on without me! I'll provide you a path!" Eli shouted before she produced two black balls, one in each of her hands. Fenrir nodded before she ducked, ready to dash forward.

As the fireballs drew nearer, Fenrir jumped forward before she gracefully evaded every single fire bullet with such inhuman speed and grace. The black balls in Eli's hands morphed into a pair of black lances and she used them to deflect any of the fireballs that went towards her.

"You won't get anywhere!" Patchouli said, still firing the fireballs to Fenrir. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she clutched her chest. Then, she wheezed and coughed.

Having asthma sucked, right?

"Patchouli-sama!" Koakuma cried. Fenrir grinned before she leaped through Patchouli, managing to escape every of the bullets. She continued to fly, leaving the others.

"Well, well… being asthmatic sucks, right?" Eli said mockingly. "Don't worry, I still have my pride as the Children of Loki, I won't kill a sickly person like you…" she landed on the floor before she slowly walked towards Patchouli who slumped on the floor.

"Don't come nearer!" Koakuma said, standing defensively in front of her master but tears seemed to gather on her eyes. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Koakuma…" Patchouli said, breathing heavily.

"Didn't I just say I won't hurt her?" Eli said, smiling before she raised her hand. "Though it is unwise to let both of you just like that…" then, some runic symbols appeared on the floor where Patchouli and Koakuma were on before some black tendrils emerged from the floor, gripping their limbs. It made them unable to move.

"The demon seal…" Patchouli muttered. "Don't tell me you…"

"Like I've said, I won't hurt you. Our main targets are Lady Remilia and Lady Flandre. I'll leave you here, unharmed of course, just immobile for a while…" Eli said before she walked forward, leaving both Patchouli and Koakuma bounded by the black tendrils.

"A-Are you planning to do 'that'?" Patchouli asked. "You'll end up creating a hell on earth…"

Eli stopped and she was thinking for a while. Then she turned. "A little sacrifice is needed for the sake of a greater good…" she said before she left them.

* * *

"Something happens up there…" Sakuya muttered. Flandre was on her bed, sleeping. The maid smiled before she caressed the blonde vampire's face tenderly.

"Ah, how lovely…" a voice said. "It makes me feel like breaking someone…"

"Huh?" Sakuya turned around and saw a blonde girl in black. The girl's face looked rather similar to Flandre, with a rather twisted smile as a difference. She stood up and took out a pair of knives. "Who are you?"

"I am Fenrir. I am here to break you apa-…" she stopped and mused to herself. "No, no… that's not right. Eli will scold me again if I do something else besides the subject. Oh well…" she looked straight at Sakuya. "I am here to collect the girl behind you!"

"Collect… her?" Sakuya frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I hate being asked!" Fenrir moaned. "Okay, if you don't want to be torn apart, can you move aside so I can take Lady Flandre?" she smiled innocently.

As for that, Sakuya's eyes turned red as the air around her seemed to hum. "I don't know your intention. But I won't let you lay your finger upon Young Mistress!" she said firmly before the knives in her hands seemed to multiply in numbers.

"That's more I like it…" Fenrir said gleefully. "Come on; come to me so I can break you!"

* * *

"So you really come, eh?"

Remilia who was sitting on her throne was looking at Eli. The youkai of shadow was standing in front of the vampire.

"Like what I've said before, I'll do anything to get you, this time, by force…" Eli said with a smirk plastered on her face. "Show me the power of the queen of night!"

"If you insist, brat…" Remilia replied, scowling before she expanded her leathery wings. Her crimson eyes were glowing in darkness as both of her hands emanated red, scary aura. "If you die fighting me, it's your fate!" she growled before she dashed forward with such inhuman speed, true to her nature as the creature of the night.

"We'll see who's the one being chained by fate!" Eli said, blocking a fist from Remilia which was intended upon her. The punch was so hard it made the floor below Eli's feet began to break. Then some kind of shadowy tendrils appeared in Eli's other hand before they formed into a black drill. She used it to strike Remilia who was still midair, who was preparing to launch second attack.

"Fool!" Remilia snarled. "It won't work against me!" she used her wings to shield her from the drill. A loud, screeching sound could be heard as the drill and her wings collided to each other. While Eli tried to make another attack, Remilia got a chance to make a counterattack by delivering a kick onto Eli's head.

Bam!

Eli was sent flying by the kick which could break a normal human's head from the neck. Her body slammed on the wall before she fell onto the floor.

"Urgh… that's painful…" Eli whimpered. "Hey, that's mean!" she protested before she stood up. A bump could be visibly seen on her head. "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Heh, a brat is still a brat…" Remilia sighed. "Well, that's it?"

"No! I'm not finished yet!" Eli announced before she took out a card. "The battle has just started…" she grinned. "I never thought I'll use this thing against you…"

"Oh?" Remilia tilted her head. "Tell me about it. Well, come on, show me what you got!"

Thus, the battle continued.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Phew, chapter 6 is finally updated. This story if filled with action than usual. The battle has just started in Scarlet Devil Mansion, and I also put another OC with the name Hebiko. With Fenrir, Eli and Hebiko, I've created an allusion of Three Children of Loki, with Fenrir being… Fenrir (obviously), Eli being Hel and Hebiko being Jormungand. I made Patchouli loses to Eli because I want to make Eli fights Remilia. I hope there's more people who will review this story after this. Okay, as usual, read and review.

Albireo Imma


	7. Chapter 7

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

Chapter 7: Taken Away

* * *

"What're you doing here, shady woman?" Reimu grunted as she looked at a woman who had emerged from an appearing gap. The woman, Yukari Yakumo was covering her smug smile with her fan while putting the tip of her parasol on the ground.

"My, my… that's a rude way to welcome a guest, Reimu…" Yukari said before she chuckled. "I come here with a purpose, you know?"

"What? Pulling some pranks on me?" Reimu said. "Well, I'm sorry to say that your old prank of putting false money inside my box won't work anymore…" she let out a sigh before she continued to sweep the scattered leaves on the ground.

"Today's not a best day for pulling pranks on you, Reimu…" Yukari replied, smugly as ever but one could sense seriousness in her tone. "I come here to inform you about something, something really serious…"

Reimu stopped and looked at Yukari with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Reimu asked.

Suddenly, a gap appeared below Yukari's feet before she fell into it. Before Reimu could react with that, she felt a soft poke on her cheek.

"Eekk!"

"Well, you're cute to tease, Reimu…" Yukari said coyly, poking Reimu's cheek with her pointy finger. She was currently standing behind the shrine maiden. A gap seemed to shrink behind her. "Out of all Hakurei shrine maidens, you're the most fascinating one, you know?"

"H-Hey! Put your finger away from me!" Reimu protested as her face reddened. "Stop messing with me, Yukari!"

"If I don't?" Yukari asked, smiling smugly.

"I-I'll exterminate you!" Reimu said, trying to sound threatening.

"Ooh… now that's what I like the most from you…" Yukari commented before she sunk again into her gap below her feet before she appeared again at the place where she previously was. "I just have to say to you that an incident will happen soon. I'm afraid if such thing happens, it will affect Gensokyo and its inhabitants as well…"

"An incident?" Reimu frowned. "What kind of incident? I haven't heard any complain about incidents nowadays."

"Such thing is something I can't foresee, Reimu…" Yukari said. "Nonetheless, the incident isn't much the same like the previous ones which you had encountered. You will face such enormous hardship, and your loyalty upon friendship will be put into test…"

"Loyalty? Friendship? What're you trying to say?" Reimu asked, seemingly confused.

"Be a faithful companion of time, Reimu. Sooner or later, you'll eventually learn its meaning. Well, take this…" Yukari tossed something towards Reimu. The shrine maiden clad in red and white caught it with her hand. The thing was a metal plate with yin-yang insignia. Some runic inscriptions were written around the insignia.

"When the time comes, it may or not may become the key of solving the incident, Reimu. Anyway, that's all I wish to tell you for today. Good bye." Yukari smiled before a gap appeared behind her. She let herself fell into the gap before the gap enclosed, swallowing her whole body within it.

Reimu stared on the metal plate. The inscriptions were written in ancient language, something that she wasn't familiar with. After several minutes of worthless staring on the plate, she let out a sigh before she put the plate beside her offertory box and continued her daily chore, namely swiping the shrine's ground.

* * *

A vicious battle between Remilia and Eli had occurred inside the throne room. Both of them were exchanging blows and blocks, bullets and projectiles and many more. The vampire soared in air before she flew towards Eli with such inhuman speed, leaving glowing red trails behind her. Eli used her fist to block Remilia's incoming attack and as both of them were connected, some kind of crater produced beneath Eli's feet due to the impact of Remilia's attack.

"Still alive after fighting me for more than 15 minutes? You're really something, youkai…" Remilia said, grinning. Then two lances appeared in her hands before she landed on the floor. "Don't boast yet, brat! You'll see the true strength of the queen of night!" she said before her crimson eyes glowed brighter.

After that, she threw one of the lances in her right hand, throwing it towards Eli. The lance was so fast, Eli could barely avoid it. It grazed Eli's torso.

"Urgh!" Eli grunted before she clutched her injured torso.

"Your fate is sealed, weakling…" Remilia said boastfully. "You can't win against me and you didn't even put a scratch on my face!"

Remilia aimed the tip of her other lance on Eli's forehead.

"Now, submit. Resistance is futile against fate…" Remilia growled, threatening to blow Eli's brain out from her head with the magic lance.

"So do you, Lady Remilia. Even you can't fight fate…"

"Huh?"

Somehow, Remilia felt different. Suddenly, she realized something was wrong. She was no longer holding the lance towards Eli's head. She was kneeling on the floor with a red lance aimed at her forehead. Eli was standing in front of her, holding the lance while grinning triumphantly. It seemed that both of them had changed their positions to each other.

"What the hell? H-How-…"

"How can it happen?" Eli said, not letting Remilia to complete her sentence. "You simply don't know how and when we change positions, right?" she lifted the lance away and she swayed the glowing lance casually. "As the queen of night, it certainly is an insult, right?"

Remilia grunted before she stood up. "How dare you toying me?" her crimson eyes glowed brighter before a dozen of red glowing chains, stained in blood emerged from the floor. "You won't get away from this!"

"Toying you?" Eli tilted her head innocently. "Why? I mean… you yourself were a toy to begin with…" she grinned. "You're just simply a favorite toy of fate…"

"Silence!" Remilia growled before the chains with sharp spikes flew towards Eli. The youkai of shadow evaded every attack with inhuman grace before she fired several black bullets towards Remilia. The vampire just simply used her wings to block the bullets.

"I will tolerate with you foolishness no more, youkai…" Remilia said venomously. "You're just asking to die, and I'll gratefully grant you one!" with her sharp claws, she ripped the air like fabric, creating a small portal. A chain with wicked-looking blade then emerged out from the portal, charging towards Eli.

"Ooh…" Eli said. "If you say so…" she closed her eyes, letting herself open with the attack.

Stab!

Remilia's throne was stained with someone's blood.

"How can it be?"

Remilia's muttered in disbelief as the blade had protruded through her chest with the end of the blade emerged on her back. Blood trickled out from her wound. Seconds later, she began to feel the pain from the wound. The next thing she could feel was the taste of her own blood in her mouth.

"Ops! It seems I overdid it…" Eli said, putting her hand over her mouth. "So, how it feels to taste your own medicine?"

Remilia fell on her knees as she fought the excruciating pain in her chest. She felt like her lungs had separated from each other because of the blade. With a grunt, she forced herself to put her hand on the blade before she pulled it out.

"Graaaaahhh!" she let out such a demonic cry as she pulled the blade from her chest before she tossed it aside. Her unearthly cry managed to scare the bats in her throne room. Spitting out blood from her mouth, she stood up. Her expression filled with rage and hatred towards Eli. Then she screamed with such nightmarish voice, or simply the voices of legions. "You will suffer for this!"

In split second, Remilia vanished from the place where she was standing on before she reappeared in front of Eli. Before Eli could react, Remilia grabbed Eli's on her face before she slammed Eli's head on the floor, creating a crater on it. Then she used her other hand to punch her head, making the crater increased in size. Not enough with that, she released several punches again on her head. A punch like that could make a normal human's head explode.

"This is fate!" Remilia yelled, baring her fangs before she jumped upwards, flying towards the ceiling. Then five Spears of Gungnir appeared around her before she made a gesture of throwing towards the lying Eli. The lances soared simultaneously towards Eli before five of them hit her, creating an explosion.

Remilia panted heavily before she slowly descended on the floor. She slumped on the floor as blood trickled on the floor. It seemed she had lost an enormous amount of blood. Despite it wouldn't be fatal towards a creature like her, she hated feeling the pain. She placed her hand on her wounded chest and she could feel her lungs were ripped apart because of her own attack.

"I hate it…" she groaned. Before she could stand up, she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh my… I never thought it would be this painful…"

Remilia turned around and gasped as she saw Eli. Despite having her clothes ripped apart, making her seemed to be immodestly dressed; there's no sign of terrible injuries she could obtain from Remilia's crazy attacks. Remilia glared at Eli with disbelief.

"H-How could you-…"

"Survive this?" Eli said, cutting Remilia's sentence again. "Hmm… let's just say I'm that awesome…" she grinned. Then she observed her ripped dress before she moaned. "Aw man! Look what you've done to my expensive dress! Father will be mad for this!"

Despite her pain, a Spear of Gungnir appeared in Remilia's left hand as her right hand clutched her wounded chest. "You're the most annoying pest I ever encounter…" she said, grimacing while trying to fight the pain.

"Is that really so?" Eli asked before she chuckled. "Well… I think playing around time is over. Let's get serious!" she grinned before she opened her eye-patch, revealing a red orb. Instead of a pupil, a Sanskrit character was located at the centre of her red eye.

Thus, real nightmare for Remilia Scarlet had begun.

* * *

"Can you please move aside?" Fenrir asked. "If you don't, I'll break you apart…" she beamed a cheerful smile.

Sakuya remained cautious. She could feel that Fenrir was indeed dangerous. Her knives were prepared in her hands as she occasionally glanced at the sleeping Flandre.

_"Young Mistress, don't worry. This will be over soon…"_

"Okay! If you don't go away, I'll go to break you!" Fenrir exclaimed before she summoned two big black wolves. Those two summoned beasts charged towards Sakuya. With such precision, Sakuya killed those wolves by stabbing through their eyes with her knives. The wolves disintegrated and her knives clattered on the floor.

"Ooh… you're interesting to play with…" Fenrir said gleefully before she released several wolves that were charging at Sakuya.

Sakuya crouched before she muttered. "The World…" she closed her eyes as her surrounding froze. While the wolves rendered immobile, she took the chance to throw her knives towards them, as well towards Fenrir. Then she let the time flowed, letting those wolves disintegrated into black ashes.

"Huh?" Fenrir was awestruck as she was surrounded by dozens of knives. As she realized she was in danger, she used her arms to protect her face and cried in fear. "Kyaaahh!"

Sakuya froze in her track as she heard Fenrir's fearful cry. She froze the time again and threw her knives towards the knives around Fenrir. The knives clattered on the floor.

_"Damn… she's definitely similar to Mistress…"_ Sakuya thought.

Fenrir was dumbfolded as Sakuya saved her. "W-Why are you protecting me?" she asked tearfully.

"Just go…" Sakuya said sternly. "Go away from here. I won't hurt you anymore…"

Contrary to Sakuya's prediction, a wide, psychotic grin formed on Fenrir's face before she said. "Then I'll have no problem in breaking you…"

"Huh?"

Zoom!

A big wolf charged towards Sakuya, biting her shoulder. Sakuya's eyes widened as the beast sunk its sharp teeth into her flesh. She began to feel the pain as she saw crimson liquid flowed out from her wound. She winced in pain before tears came out from her eyes.

"Well, mission accomplished. I suppose that there's no reason in breaking you after all…" Fenrir smirked before she went towards Flandre and lifted her carefully. "A small token for not hurting me, you know?"

"W-What're you intending to do?" Sakuya asked, fighting the building pain.

"There's no need for you to know…" Fenrir replied before she went to the door. "I don't even understand it clearly either, so I can't help it. Anyway, thank you…" she opened the door before she glanced slightly. "If we have time, let's play again, okay?"

Fenrir left Sakuya alone in the room with Flandre in her hand. Well, not truly alone as the wolf was still biting Sakuya's shoulder, snarling occasionally. Mustering her strength, she reached a knife on the floor before she stabbed the beast neck, killing it in the process. As the beast disintegrated, Sakuya tried to stand up.

"M-Mistress…" she muttered. Tears came out from her eyes, leaving their trails on her cheeks. Suddenly she felt something extremely painful on her shoulder before she saw black smoke emerged out from the bite mark on her shoulder. The wound could be visibly seen.

"N-No… n-not now…" she said before her vision darkened. The last sensation she could feel before losing her consciousness was the coldness of the floor.

* * *

"So, that's all you got, China?" Hebiko asked, grinned while Meiling slumped on the ground, seemingly battered. A snake could be seen slithering around Hebiko.

"Stop playing with me around, you kid…." Meiling snarled. "And don't call me CHINA!" she yelled before she stood up. She assumed a kung-fu stance before she made a gesture. "Come on, it's not over yet!"

"I see…" Hebiko mused. "Please treat me well again, then…" as for that, three pythons emerged out from her sleeves before three of them charged towards the Chinese girl. Now Meiling was prepared as she released a punch which emanated some kind of rainbow-like light towards one of the pythons, crushing it to death. Then she lifted one of her feet and made a round kick towards another python, killing it. As the last python charged to her, Meiling charged her fist with her bullets before she punched its head, and the python perished.

"Heh! Do you see that? I'll defeat anyone who tries to threaten Scarlet Devil Mansion and its people!" Meiling announced.

"It's interesting…" Hebiko said, grinning.

Meanwhile, Theodore and Team Nine were flying to the direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. All the girls were helping Theodore to fly since the man couldn't fly.

"Oh, that's the mansion!" Daiyousei pointed at the mansion before she felt like lifting something heavy. She immediately grabbed Theodore's shirt with her pointing hand before she said. "Sorry…"

"I think I see something there…" Mystia said as she looked at the gate. "Oh, that's the gatekeeper, and she's fighting with someone…"

"Is that so~?" Rumia asked, as usual.

"Wait…" Theodore saw Meiling's opponent who was using snakes to fight. "N-No way… we're late!" he exclaimed.

"W-What happened, Theodore-san?" Wriggle asked, seemingly worried and surprised by the situation.

"Put me down first!" Theodore ordered. The girls nodded before they descended onto the ground. As they landed on the ground, Theodore's fists let out some kind of electrical charge before he calmly walked towards the gate.

"Hiyaah!" Meiling exclaimed before she punched another snake. Without her notice, a massive python was charging towards her.

Zap!

Both Meiling and Hebiko were surprised as the python was decimated by an electrical bullet. Then, they could see Theodore standing at the side with Team Nine around him.

"Y-You're…" Hebiko recognized the man.

"Who are you?" Meiling asked.

Theodore looked at Hebiko. "Heh, the Serpent of Ragnarok… I never thought they will send you here…" then he glanced at the mansion. "Or I suppose they're sending their finest three creations…"

"You… the Jailor of Ragnarok…" Hebiko turned to Theodore. "So the rumors are true after all. You're here…" she grinned before several serpents came out from her sleeves. "Do you know how much I hate you for sealing us?"

"There's no need to fight anymore, Hebiko…" a voice said before Eli and Fenrir emerged from the mansion, holding the unconscious Remilia and Flandre respectively in their hands. Remilia's dress was stained with blood as Flandre looked clean.

"W-What?" Theodore exclaimed as he saw his sisters being held by those two. "N-No way…" he gritted his teeth before his hands released blue glow. "You won't get away from this!"

"Don't bother fighting us, Theodore…" Eli said, tossing the unconscious Remilia towards Hebiko. Hebiko caught Remilia into her arms. "You know that you won't be able to fight us…"

"Grrr…" Theodore growled. Despite how painful the fact was, it was still true.

"Well…" Eli closed her single eye. "I think that's all for today…" she smirked. "Don't worry, Theodore Scarlet. You'll get your chance sooner or later. Farewell…" three of them, along with Remilia and Flandre were surrounded by the shadow before all of them vanished.

Theodore fell on his knees before tears came out from his eyes. "No… i-it can't be…"

"M-Mister…" Rumia seemed concerned about the crying Theodore.

"Remilia… Flandre…" he said chokingly. Then he screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hello, it's me, Albireo Imma. Finally I got my chance to continue to update this story, despite myself having many assignments to be done. Sorry, there's nothing much I want to say for now, so I guess I should hope that you may enjoy this chapter. As usual, read and review.

Albireo Imma


	8. Chapter 8

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

Chapter 8: Scarlet's Darkest Secret

* * *

The weather was fair that day and Alice Margatroid and her faithful puppet companion, Shanghai were floating in the air, flying towards a direction. Alice was controlling Shanghai with her dexterous fingers, a magnificent ability of a puppeteer. She intended to go to Scarlet Devil Mansion to see her fellow magician, Patchouli Knowledge for some knowledge-sharing.

In her trip, she saw a familiar black-and-white object flying in the sky. She recognized it as a person on an enchanted broom, Marisa Kirisame, her neighboring magician. Marisa realized Alice's presence, thus decreasing her speed.

"Yo, whatcha' doin', Alice?" Marisa greeted the blonde puppeteer. Alice sighed before her puppet, Alice flew around Marisa.

"I'm going to Scarlet Devil Mansion. Patchouli had invited me for some discussion regarding some magic books from the outside world two days ago," Alice said.

"Ah, pretty coincidental, ze…" Marisa said. "Well, I decided to tag along. Maybe I can 'borrow' a book or two from Patchouli…" the blonde witch in black and white dress smirked. Alice just sighed, seemed to understand what 'borrow' meant to Marisa. She hoped that Patchouli could install some sort of new security system that could prevent Marisa from stealing her books again.

"…" Marisa seemed to be thinking for a while before she started a conversation with Alice. "Some days ago, I encountered a strange man in the forest. I wonder what happened to him, ze…" Marisa said.

"And what did you do to him?" Alice asked with uninterested tone.

"Well, since I've many things to do, so I left him. I guess he'll either be eaten by youkai in the forest or being turned into youkai himself. Either way, he had nothing to do with me…" Marisa shrugged.

Somehow, Alice felt slightly uncomfortable by Marisa's statement. It was quite an inhuman way to treat a fellow human for a human magician like Marisa. Unlike both Alice and Patchouli, Marisa was an ordinary human who learned how to use magic. She might be rude-talking, kleptomaniac magician but when it came to magic researching, Marisa Kirisame might not be able to be defined as an 'ordinary' human anymore. For Alice, that way of living was one way for Marisa to be turned into a full-fledged youkai like herself. Even as a youkai herself, she couldn't help but to feel slightly terrified by the idea.

After some minutes of flying they arrived at Scarlet Devil Mansion. Both of them landed in front of the gate only to see a shrine maiden clad in her red and white uniform. The shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei was talking to Meiling about something in front of the gate.

"Yo, Reimu! What are you doin' here?" Marisa greeted. Reimu turned her attention to the witch before she let out a sigh.

"It's a good timing for you to come here, Marisa…" Reimu said in rather stern and serious tone. Then she looked at Alice who was standing beside Marisa before she nodded curtly, acknowledging Alice's presence. "It seems that we need something do deal here…"

"Huh, what's wrong, Reimu? Did something happen here?" Alice asked.

Reimu closed her eyes before she turned to the gate. "You'll know it once you enter this mansion. If you're insisted of knowing, feel free to follow…" she said before she went into the mansion, followed by Meiling who seemed to be worried. Marisa and Alice exchanged their confused looks before they entered the mansion, following both Reimu and Meiling.

"So, can you tell me what happened here, Reimu?" Marisa asked.

Reimu sighed before she said, "You might not believe it, but yesterday…" she stopped walking. "Remilia and Flandre were kidnapped…"

Both Alice and Marisa gasped by hearing the shocking news. Two vampires of Gensokyo, the creature of the night, the Queen of the Dead, a type of monster that could bring utter destruction in its wake, were kidnapped? "W-What do you mean, Reimu? I mean, they're vampires! I know they're not invincible, but to be kidnapped just like that, that's ridiculous!"

"It bothers me too, that's why I come here…" Reimu said as he continued to walk at the corridor. Some maid fairies were flying above their heads, seemingly busy fixing some broken things along the corridor. "I assume they were taken by force, am I right?" she looked at the red-haired gatekeeper.

"Y-Yeah, there are three of them…" Meiling said, gazing down to her feet. "I managed to hold back one of them, but the other two…" she sighed.

"Nah, no worries, Meiling…" Marisa said, trying to cheer the gatekeeper. "At least, that's normal. You can't even prevent me from entering this mansion, can you?"

As Marisa said such cruel thing, gloomy cloud gathered above Meiling's head before she went to a corner, weeping silently. All of them were looking at her, sweatdropped. "I think it doesn't help her at all, Marisa…" Alice chided.

"Anyway, where's Sakuya? It seems that all your fairy maids are busy with fixing stuff around this place, but where is she?" Reimu asked.

"Well then, allow me to explain…" a voice said before a purple-haired girl in heavy clothing came with her red-haired assistant. The girl, Patchouli Knowledge gave the guests an acknowledging nod. "First of all, I've expected you to come, Reimu Hakurei. The thing is getting out of our hands right now…" she said, glancing at a couple of fairies.

"It's about Flandre and Remilia being kidnapped, isn't it?" Reimu inquired.

"Yes, both of them were kidnapped by an organization with the name 'The Order of Ragnarok'. It's an ancient order that preceded the existence of the Hakurei border itself. I, in fact was its former member about one hundred years ago. I would love to tell you more, but it seems that you need to see Sakuya's condition first…" Patchouli said before she floated forward, followed by her demonic servant, Koakuma. The others followed them.

* * *

They arrived in front of a sealed chamber. Patchouli placed her hand on one of the seal sign before the door swung open. "Follow me…" she said to others before she entered the chamber. The others followed.

In the middle of the chamber was Sakuya, seemingly unconscious. She was on a bed. She was topless with only sarashi covered her chest. Her right shoulder had some weird-looking black mark on it.

"Wow, I never saw her being this pathetic before, ze…" Marisa commented.

"Watch your mouth, thief…" Patchouli remarked. "She suffered such great damage by the hands of one of the kidnappers. For a human, she's extremely resilient for this one."

Reimu looked on the wound mark before she placed her hand on it. Suddenly she felt odd before she pulled her hand back. She felt like touching a hot metal. She looked on her palm and saw a black mark that slowly vanished. She glanced at Patchouli while scowling. "It's a curse, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a curse…" Patchouli nodded. "Appropriately, its name is The Curse of Fenrir. Some kind of magical viruses are spreading throughout her body and if the viruses reach her brain, she won't be any different to a dead people. Fortunately, her body adapted to this kind of viruses rather quickly, thanks to her time-controlling power. She might be stable for now, but I still need to monitor her condition…" she said.

"Why didn't you ask for Eirin's help? I'm sure she'll help her…" Alice asked.

Patchouli shook her head. "I'm thinking the same as well, but it's a personal favor from Sakuya herself. She didn't want Eirin to come and help her." Patchouli said.

"Why's that?" Reimu asked.

"No reason…" Patchouli shrugged. "Well then, this place is not suitable for the explanation. I assume that the reading room is better for such purpose. So, Koakuma…" she looked at her assistant who seemed startled. "Make some tea for our guests, considering that Sakuya is… incapable to do that…" she ordered.

"Y-Yes, Patchouli-sama!" Koakuma nodded before she flew out from the room, her little wings on her head fluttered.

* * *

"Whoa, I can't believe it at all, ze…" Marisa said. "Imagine, two vampires being easily kidnapped by some big bad wannabe. I wonder if Aya's being busy after this…" she grinned. Marisa and Alice were walking side by side as Reimu and Patchouli were in front of them. Reimu was normally walking on the floor as Patchouli was floating several inches from the floor.

"Don't jinx it, Marisa…" Alice sighed. "You know that if Aya hears this by her earshot, she'll probably come…" she said.

Suddenly, Patchouli stopped and glanced at the window. She squinted a little before she said to others in her usual deadpan tone. "Everyone, duck…" she said before she ducked. Others except Marisa ducked.

"GOOOOORYAAA!" suddenly, a flash of black and white crashed into the mansion through the window, a seemingly dynamic entrance. The shard of glasses scattered everywhere and Marisa got some of them (due to not follow Patchouli's instruction). Then the foreign object landed in front of them and the object took a form of a black-haired girl in white blouse and black skirt. She was holding a camera in her hands. "The ever trusted, believable Aya Shameimaru is here!" she announced.

"Oh boy, here she comes again…" Reimu sighed.

"Oh, you're that pesky tengu reporter girl, huh?" Patchouli frowned. "I've been wondering about how you can know about disappearance of both Flandre and Remilia. It's not even announced publicly yet…" she pointed out.

"Hoho, you're underestimating me, Patchouli Knowledge…" Aya said proudly. "Remember, I am a freaking tengu! All juicy news are like wind to me!" she grinned before she took out her trusted little book and pencil. "Okay, let's begin the interview. Hmm… how about the headline once I publish it, huh? Oh, I know, how about 'Two Vampire Siblings Went Missing? The Mysteries of The Dark Creatures Unfolded!' Haha, how's that?"

"Like usual, it's lame like Bunbunmaru…" Reimu commented. "Patchouli, please don't waste any time regarding this incident. Please tell me anything about this matter so we can solve it quickly. I wish to spare more time for my nap…" she said lazily.

"I see…" Patchouli mused. "Well, for those who wish to know about it, please follow me…" she said, floating to the direction of the reading room. Reimu and Aya followed her. Alice who helped Marisa taking out all glass shards from her flesh followed them.

As they arrived in front of the reading room, Patchouli looked at the others. "Ah, before I forgot, there's someone I want to introduce to all of you. It might help you regarding this matter…" she said before she opened the room. As the room opened, they saw a man, clad in white attire. The man was reading a book before he realized their presence. "Theodore, it's the time for you to meet the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei…"

Alice gasped as she saw the man. She totally knew who that was. He was the one she saved some times ago. "Y-You're Theodore!"

Theodore frowned before he looked at Alice who seemed to be surprised. "Ah, it's you, Alice," like Alice, he also seemed surprised to see her. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

Patchouli frowned before she said, "It seems both of you have already acquainted, am I wrong?" she asked both Theodore and Alice. "Well, putting that aside. Reimu Hakurei, this is Theodore Scarlet, another one of the Scarlet siblings…" she said.

"H-He's what?" Alice exclaimed.

"Indeed…" Theodore smiled. "I am Theodore Scarlet, and both Remilia Scarlet and Flandre Scarlet are my sisters. Actually, I am the middle child with Remilia as my elder sister and Flandre as my younger sister," he looked at Reimu before he smiled. "So, you're the fabled shrine maiden of Hakurei, am I right? If so, I am honored to meet you…"

Reimu studied the man's face. "For a vampire, you seemed to be a depowered one, Theodore…" she said rather bluntly. "You did radiate your vampiric aura, but it's faint and weak compared to both Remilia and Flandre. And the lack of wings also indicates that one…" she added.

"Wow, what a way to make a first impression, Reimu…" Marisa whispered.

Theodore scratched the back of his head before he said, "Well, you can say that I've lost most of my power. I lost my ability to fly and superhuman power but I've something to compensate those things…" he explained.

"So, let's start with the topic, shall we?" Reimu said. "It's about the Order of Ragnarok. What are the Order of Ragnarok and their intention for kidnapping both Remilia and Flandre?" she asked.

"And how did they do it for all that matter?" Marisa added. "You know, they're both friggin' vampires, for heaven's sake!"

Theodore's face turned solemn. "The Order of Ragnarok is an ancient organization, the one that isn't bound to the law of nature. Those from the Order need both Remilia and Flandre for their cause."

"Their cause?" Reimu frowned.

"Yes, they need them for their cause, to eliminate the life on earth. For them, both Remilia and Flandre are their goddesses…"

* * *

"W-Where am I?" slowly, Remilia opened her eyes and found herself chained on a massive cross. The chains that were holding her were glowing red and as she tried to break them, she felt like the chains were tightening their hold on her. "What's this?" she screamed.

"Ah, you finally wake up, Lady Remilia Scarlet…" a voice spoke before a girl with eye-patch stepped out from the darkness. A cheshire smile was formed on her lips. "Did you sleep well?" she asked mockingly.

"Y-You…" Remilia glowered to the girl. "Let go off me, bitch! I swear I'll tear you apart!" she snarled.

The girl, Eli just laughed before she looked into Remilia's red eyes. "Fine with me, Lady Remilia. I wish I can enjoy being torn apart by your hands, feeling the sensation of the pain your claws inflict on me, ah, how good it is…" her body was shaken with excitement with that thought. "Sadly, such thing isn't for me, not yet."

Remilia grunted as she tried to break those chains but to no avail. Eli just laughed before she said, "Don't waste your energy on those things, Lady Remilia. Those are the chains of Fate, another one of my master's creation, the one that's similar to the one you used in our battle earlier. You know it better, isn't it? You can't change someone's fate…"

"Damn you!" Remilia spat.

"Now then, I will carry out this step…" Eli said before she floated in front of Remilia, her eyes were directly looking into the vampire's. "Do you wish to live beyond the fate? Aren't you tired of living by being toyed by a thing that you should control? If you answer my question, you'll soon realize that you're in quite advantageous situation…"

"W-What're you blabbering about, freak?" Remilia shouted. "W-Where's my sister?"

"There, there, sooner or later, you'll be able to see your sister…" Eli grinned. "Now, answer me. Will you live beyond fate?"

"W-Where's my sister?" Remilia growled.

Eli grinned again. "So, that's your answer, huh? Well, this is your reward…" unexpectedly, she placed her hand on Remilia's right eye before she quickly shoved her fingers into it. Remilia screamed in pain as Eli was literally digging into her right eye-socket. After that, Eli pulled out her fingers from Remilia's eye-socket before she licked her bloodied fingers. "Have fun with it…"

"M-My eye…" Remilia whimpered. "I-I can't see…" she mumbled. "Flan…" she said before her remaining eye slowly closed. "Theo…"

Once again, Remilia could only see darkness beyond her.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hello, it's me, Albireo Imma. Sorry for the hiatus, I was busy back then with much stuff. In this chapter, finally Aya makes her entrance! Let's see what she'll do in the next chapter! About Sakuya's reluctance of accepting Eirin's medication is a reference to somewhere in Imperishable Night. And also about Eli taking out Remilia's eye, it's fitting the image of Odin who doesn't have one of his eyes in exchange of wisdom. The lost of eye may or may not be permanent. Okay, I think that's all and please review.

Albireo Imma


	9. Chapter 9

The Order of Ragnarok

Written by Prince Arjuna

I never own Touhou Project and Norse mythology

Chapter 9: The Prophecy of Fate

* * *

"Remilia and Flandre are their goddesses?" Reimu frowned as she looked at Theodore. "Do elaborate, then," she asked. "Why would the Order of Ragnarok consider both of them as their goddesses?"

Theodore cleared his throat. "It is because both of them are capable to control fate, with Remilia being capable to manipulate fate and Flandre being able to destroy it. They are the main pieces for the completion of the Order's goal…" he said. "Total annihilation of this world so they can recreate it anew…"

"It doesn't make any sense," Marisa commented. "Destroying the world won't solve anything at all," she said. "I mean, they want to destroy everything. Humans, youkai, even plants. So, what's left for them to create a new world?"

"I'm surprised to hear those things from you, Marisa…" Alice rolled her eyes as she nonchalantly snarked. "I thought you're a kind of witch who won't even mind about having this world destroyed."

"Hey, destroyed world equals no more magic research, ze!" protested Marisa. Then both Marisa and Alice started bickering. Reimu just sighed as she put her palm on her forehead.

"They're always like this…" Reimu said, pointing at both Marisa and Alice who had pulled out their mini Hakkero and dolls respectively. "Please don't mind them," she told Theodore. "Continue…"

Theodore nodded. "For the Order of Ragnarok, the day of the total annihilation of the world is called 'The Day of Ragnarok', a prophesized day where two people with the power over fate will bring forth an unspeakable terror upon the world. Both Remilia and Flandre possess the power to control and destroy fate. If both powers collide, an ancient force will be awakened from its deep slumber. And once the force is awakened, there will be no hope for this world anymore."

"Is there any way we can do to stop them?" asked Reimu, ignoring both Alice and Marisa who were having a danmaku duel. Aya was taking pictures.

"There is," Patchouli suddenly said, pulling out a cross from her robe. "I assume you're the one who posted this to us, Theodore," she looked at Theodore. "I tried to decrypt the writings. What I found was something what you call as prophecy…" she handed the cross to Reimu. "I admit that I'm not an expert in divination, but I still recognize the ancient prophecy. It is written by your ancestors. Is that right, Theodore Scarlet?" she asked Theodore.

"Yes. It is a prophecy that foretells the future of those who will try to stop the Day of Ragnarok," Theodore nodded.

"I don't understand any of these…" Reimu said, looking at the cross.

"I had decrypted the ancient prophecy," Patchouli said. "Maybe you want to hear about this, because your kind is an expert in divination," she said. Then she took a book before she read it.

_As the Day of Judgment comes as foretold,_

_Ten warriors of the land of illusion shall step forth._

_The priestess, the witch and the dog shall open the path,_

_And those who stand in their way shall taste the flower's wrath._

_The tiger and the puppeteer will be lost in the world without words,_

_Their only salvation lies within the blade of the ghost's swords._

_The immortal bird shall burn its soul,_

_Or a lunar servant shall lose its hold._

_Only one of them shall remain standing,_

_To be with the blood's traitor to his ending._

"The prophecy is quite blunt in its own unique way, I have to say that," Reimu commented. "The land of illusion is Gensokyo, right?" she looked at Theodore.

"That's why I came to this place," Theodore nodded.

"The priestess, the witch and the dog, huh…?" Reimu mused. "Does the priestess mean 'shrine maiden'?" she asked Theodore. "In that case, it should be either me or that Sanae."

"It should be you," Marisa interjected after blasting Alice through the window. "It's not like I dislike Sanae, but maybe it refers to you," she patted Reimu's shoulder.

Reimu sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. So, how about the witch? We have Marisa and Patchouli here."

"I wish I am able to join you people, but…" then, Patchouli coughed. "I'm afraid my health condition does not allow me to include myself into this kind of mission. So, maybe it refers to Marisa…" she looked at Marisa. "So, do you accept your role in this prophecy?" she asked the blonde witch.

"Well…" Marisa put both her hands behind her head. "Maybe I can find many things there," she grinned, thinking about things that she could steal. "Count me in, ze!"

"But, how about the dog?" then, Alice came. She came back after being blasted by Marisa through the window, but she seemed unharmed. She shot a dirty glare at the blonde witch. "Does it mean a literal dog?"

"Does a wolf count?" Aya asked. "If it does, maybe Momiji fits the bill," she suggested.

"Let me join."

All of them looked at the direction of the voice. It was Sakuya, still looking weak but she forced herself to stand. Koakuma was standing beside her, looking nervous and concerned. The maid had a blanket wrapped her body.

"I am the servant of Remilia, her slave and her watchdog. I cannot let such thing happen to her…" Sakuya said.

"You're not a dog, Sakuya," Marisa said, rolling her eyes.

"I am her dog," Sakuya insisted. "Does it count?" she looked at Patchouli.

"Will you be alright?" Patchouli asked. "You're able to stand up like that. I am impressed…"

Sakuya forced herself to grin. "As if it can stop me from saving mistress," she said. "A mere virus won't be able to put me down forever. My pride as the maid of Scarlet Devil Mansion won't allow such thing to happen," she said with intensity in her voice.

"…" Patchouli was silent for a moment before she smiled. "Very well, Sakuya…" she nodded. "I am counting on you…"

"Thank you," Sakuya bowed. She smiled in relief before she closed her eyes and fell to her knees.

"Eeekk…!" Koakuma went to assist Sakuya. "A-Are you alright? Y-You should have some rest!"

"Koakuma's right, Sakuya," Patchouli said. "You still need rest. We will prepare ourselves after you have recovered."

"Y-Yes…" Sakuya squeaked. Carefully, Koakuma brought Sakuya out from the room, leaving the others for their discussion.

"So, the priestess, the witch and the dog have been solved," Marisa remarked. "It's not that hard at all. But, what's with this line?" she asked. _"The priestess, the witch and the dog shall open the path?"_ she referred to the third line of the prophecy. "Does it mean that Reimu, Sakuya and I will open the path? What path?" she inquired.

"The location of the Order of Ragnarok is in another dimension," Theodore explained. "We still don't know yet, but I am certain that this line refers to three of you. You three will open the path to their dimension," he said.

"I see…" Reimu mused. "But, how about the next line?" she said. _"And those who stand in their way shall taste the flower's wrath."_

"I can only think about someone when I heard that line…" Alice sighed.

"Yuuka Kazami," Marisa nodded. "The youkai of flower… the original holder of Master Spark..." she said. "Only the insane ones will dare to stand in her way."

"It's kinda troublesome, though," Reimu said. "I don't remember her cooperating with anyone before. I doubt we will be able to have her with us," she glanced at Patchouli. "Patchouli, do you have any alternative?" she asked.

"Sadly, no," Patchouli shook her head. "Only Yuuka Kazami is the suitable one. It seems we have to convince her to join us," she said. "It's your job to convince her, Reimu Hakurei."

Reimu sighed again. "Tch, how troublesome…" the shrine maiden grumbled.

_"The tiger and the puppeteer will be lost in the world without words,"_ Alice recited the fifth line of the prophecy. "The puppeteer refers to me, is it not?" she asked Patchouli. "Does it mean that I will be lost in the world without words? What does it mean?"

"I'm still working for its meaning," Patchouli replied.

"Losing oneself in the world without words sounds rather bad, ze…" Marisa commented. "Are you sure you want to join in, Alice?" she cooed, smirking at Alice. Alice huffed as she smacked Marisa's shoulder. "Oww, don't be too rough, ze!"

"It's just a prophecy," Alice said. "If it means I have to lose myself in the world without words, or whatever it is, there's no way I can allow such thing to happen to me," she looked at Patchouli, smiling at her with confidence. "So, I will join you people. I wish to test how much of this prophecy is true…"

"Suit yourself…" Patchouli shrugged.

"What do you think about the tiger, Reimu?" asked Marisa.

"Isn't that obvious?" the shrine maiden snorted. "It refers to Shou Toramaru."

"That one from Myouren Temple?" the blonde witch asked. "Man, we're getting help from unlikely people, at this rate, ze…" she said.

"We'll convince her later," Patchouli said. "Now, listen to this," she recited the sixth line of the prophecy. _"Their only salvation lies within the blade of the ghost's swords."_ She looked at everyone. "Sounds familiar, right? It refers to that half-ghost girl, Youmu Konpaku."

"Sounds like her, alright," Marisa nodded. "See, Alice, she's gonna save you when you're trapped, ze," she grinned at the puppeteer beside her. Annoyed, Alice smacked her shoulder again. "Ow, what's up with that?"

"Stop being so annoying, you shameless burglar," Alice spat before she looked at the other magician in the room. _"The immortal bird shall burn its soul,"_ she looked at others. "Immortal bird… does it refer to that immortal?" she asked Patchouli. "Fujiwara no Mokou…?"

"She fits the description," Patchouli nodded. "Because of her fire-based power and her phoenix motif, she's the one that was foretold in this prophecy." Then, the magician recited the next line. _"Or a lunar servant shall lose its hold,"_ she closed her eyes before she reopened them, looking at the others. "The lunar means those inhabitants of the moon. And it says 'servant'. So…"

"It's definitely not Kaguya…" Marisa nodded.

"Definitely not her…" Alice nodded as well. "There's no way that stuck-up princess wants to be involved in this kind of thing."

"Very true…" Aya agreed.

"So, who's the one?" asked Patchouli.

"Servant…" Reimu said. "Rabbit…" she looked at Patchouli. "Reisen…"

"Oh, that rabbit, huh…?" Marisa grinned as she placed her hands behind her head. "She's more like a pet, ze, but maybe it's acceptable, don'tcha think, Patchouli?" she asked Patchouli.

"Well, it can't be helped," Patchouli sighed. "Reisen Udongein Inaba, then…" she said before she recited the next line. _"Only one of them shall remain standing,"_ he gave the others a solemn look. "I'm afraid this line holds something sinister, and I hope it's not what I'm thinking…"

"One shall remain standing…?" Reimu mused. "Does that mean… death for the others?"

Silence filled the air. Would they go to save Remilia with their lives as the price? "This…" Marisa spoke. "…well, this is ridiculous, you see? Of course we will be able to stay alive! It doesn't mean this prophecy has to be true, ze!" she said. "C'mon, don't give me that look!"

"Heh… it's not like I'm going to believe in such superstitious…" Alice said, crossing her hands. "Let's just get this over with and see whether this prophecy comes true or not."

"Well… it's not like we have much choice…" Reimu sighed. "Theodore, let me ask you something…" she looked at the only man in the room. "Can we defy the prophecy by not sending the ones that fit the requirements? I mean… the ones that don't have anything to do with the prophecy."

"…well, I don't know, but usually, in the end, the prophecy will always come true even if we try to avoid it," Theodore said. "So, what do you think about the last line?" he asked Patchouli.

Patchouli shook her head. "Sadly, I still can't work out on that line."

"So… the blood traitor…?" Marisa mused, placing her hand under her chin. "What does that mean, anyway?"

"We'll think of it as soon as we're arrived at that place," Theodore spoke. "Since I'll also be going…"

"Wait, you're going? You're not in the prophecy," Reimu frowned.

"Yes, I am. I am the one in the last line. I am the blood traitor…" Theodore said without even missing a beat. "As I am among the last of remaining Scarlets…"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Finally, after having a hiatus for a year, I am finally able to update the story. Well, there's nothing important here to say, so I hope that you may enjoy the story. And please read and review.

Prince Arjuna(2012)


End file.
